Mate
by Acherona
Summary: Sometimes Sasuke thought fate enjoyed screwing with him. Times like this, when his destined mate hates vampires and is being stalked by a psychotic rogue, he's sure of it. Sequel to Marked.
1. Mate: Prologue

**Disclaimer:** We do not own Naruto nor any characters or locations thereof. The only thing we gain from writing this is perverted amusement.

**Warning:** Seething anger, provoking words, implication of future male/male relationship, thralling

**AN** – _This story is a collab between Trulywicked and myself, half this story is hers, it's only posted here because we don't have a joined account on this site. Trulywicked is amazing and make sure to check out her work if you haven't._

_This is the prologue of the second story of this universe. I know some of you might look at the pairing and go WTF O.O, Please give it a chance though. Hope you'll enjoy…oh and we thrive on feedback!_

**MATE**

_**Prologue**_

Sasuke watched with amusement as his brother and the blond left the club. It was nice to see his brother so pleasantly distracted by another person. It would be good for Itachi not to be so rigid all the time.

He leaned on the balcony of the second level and scanned the crowd below to see if anyone caught his eye. He was essentially a switch hitter, didn't matter what breed or sexual parts someone sported if they were attractive enough and caught his attention he'd fuck anyone. Though he did have an extra fondness for men in the bedroom.

A small commotion caught his eye on the lower level. Some pale blue-haired man was arguing with a redhead and it looked as if it might come to blows soon. That wouldn't be good. Fresh blood spilled in the club could excite the younger vampires into a frenzy and that would spell disaster and vampire hunters, something the coven didn't need.

He made his way down to the disturbance quickly. Part of his job as one of the coven's enforcers was to deal with potentially explosive situations like this before they could blow up. His sensitive hearing picked up the gist of the argument. Apparently the silver-blue haired human had been persistently hitting on the redhead's friend despite her rejections and the redhead had stepped in to chase the other man away.

Sasuke's brows drew down in a scowl. If there was one thing he hated it was impertinent bugs like the silver-bluenette who wouldn't take no for an answer. He stepped up silently behind the little bastard just as he drew a fist back. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Suigetsu froze and dropped his hand, turning to glare at the asshole interrupting him, aware that the redheaded jerk was doing the same.

Pein worried one of his snakebite piercings between his teeth as he clenched his fists so tightly he could feel his nails dig in to the soft skin of his palms. He narrowed cold, ice blue eyes at the man who would just not take a hint. Konan was clearly not interested but still this jerk kept pushing and pushing. Pein was well aware that Konan could handle herself but that wasn't the point. She was his lifeline, the reason he was here in the first place and he would not just stand by and let her be bothered by some freak who really, _really_ should take a trip to the dentist office. The silvery-blue haired man had some seriously freaky teeth, and in a place like this that was saying something.

"Back off!" Pain pushed the other's shoulder, making the man take a step forward. He could feel Konan's hand against his chest telling him to cool off but he didn't care. He _hated_ it when people couldn't take no for an answer and kept pushing. It brought up memories and emotions that he struggled so hard to keep locked up.

He was a bit scared to find out that he really wanted to plant his fist in the other man's face, he wanted to hurt him. He was secretly pleased when teeth dude reared his fist back for a punch, it seemed like he just got his reason.

The smooth voice calling for fish-man to stop caused him to freeze. The velvety voice was low, melodic and alluring. Pein knew what kind of creature it belonged to but he couldn't move. The voice had bound him to the ground and he slowly raised his eyes to look at the newcomer.

The redhead's ice blue eyes sent an odd thrill through Sasuke, a slight visceral tingle that he shrugged off as chemistry and easily dealt with once he'd gotten rid of the snaggle-toothed idiot. He turned his now arctic cold gaze on the persistent bugger. "This club has a reputation for being a pleasant atmosphere for meeting people Mr..."

"Hozuki. Suigetsu Hozuki."

"Ah. Mr. Hozuki you are ruining that reputation by refusing to leave the lady alone when asked. I suggest you take yourself off."

Sui cocked his hip and crossed his arms over his chest. "And if I don't feel like it, pretty boy?"

Sasuke's cordial smile took on a razor sharp edge that had nothing to do with fangs and everything to do with attitude. He put a gentle thrall into his voice. "Oh I'm sure you're just tired. Why don't you go home and rest."

Sui's eyes clouded over and he took a step back. "Yeah, why don't I?"

Sasuke watched as the prick made his way out of the club then turned to the redhead and his friend. A black brow quirked slightly as he registered the female's scent being wilder than any human's. She was a were. Odd that a human felt the need to defend a were when they weren't lovers and Sasuke knew they weren't lovers, their scents weren't mingled in the way of lovers. As a matter of fact the human had a strangely empty scent, like he didn't really exist. He met the ice blue eyes of the redhead. "Please don't take this the wrong way but should another idiot try and bother your friend or you and refuse to stop, get one of the club bouncers. They're trained to deal with such nuisances without spilling blood."

Pein's hackles rose instantly as he eyed the vampire, taking in pale almost illuminate pale skin and dark eyes. His kind were all the same high and mighty and up above anyone else. It made Pein's stomach turn. The agitation and aggravation he had felt with fish-boy flared up again and he resented the dark haired man before him, resented everything he was and everything he stood for. Most of all he hated the sliver of attraction that ran down his spine at the sight of the vampire.

Konan pulled on his hand, recognizing the look in his eyes and wanting them to go before he really did something stupid.

"You weren't needed here." Pein hissed with tense lips, his whole posture ramrod straight. "We could have handled things just fine on our own...I have no need to be governed by the likes of you."

The vampire's brows rose in slight surprise at the venom in the redhead's voice and lifted his hands in a placating gesture. "I wasn't trying to govern you. If I hadn't stepped in there would have been blows and anywhere else that wouldn't matter but here spilling blood has unpleasant consequences. I simply wished to avoid that and warn you about it in case of future incident."

"Well thank you for your _kind_ warning." The redhead spat the words out. Deep down he knew he was being unfair but he couldn't help it, he hated vampires so much and he knew firsthand experience that they could never be trusted. "I'm fairly certain though that you won't have to worry about me here, it's doubtful I'll return." Pein grabbed Konan's hand and pushed his way past the vampire to get to the exit.

The slight shove had a completely disproportionate impact on Sasuke. It felt like someone had gut punched him with a spiked, electrified glove. His eyes widened and he turned to stare in shock at the human making his way out of the club.

Pein straightened even more and hurried his steps, touching the vampire had been like licking an electrical socket, every hair on his body stood on end. He pulled Konan along, hearing her grumbling at him under her breath as he resisted the urge to turn around and look at the dark haired man. Oh he would never, ever set his foot in this club again...It was way too dangerous.

As the redhead exited the club, Sasuke's system calmed enough for him to find a seat and flop down in it. He'd heard legends on the so called 'lucky' vampires who found their mates before making love to and biting them and they all said the same thing about the first touch feeling like holding a lightning bolt. He ordered a stiff drink and rubbed a hand over his face. _Wonderful_. It looks like he found his mate...and the man hated his guts already. This was not going to be easy. After getting his feet back under him, he'd ask around at the club about the redhead and see if he could get any information on him. Then he'd do what came naturally to him, hunt down his prey.

He chuckled humorlessly. Itachi was going to get far too much sadistic amusement out of this turn of events when Sasuke saw him tomorrow evening.

After apologizing profusely to Konan and swearing that he would make it up to her next weekend the redhead made his way home, looking over his shoulder several times. He hated this, hated never feeling safe and always having to move just when he'd settled somewhat. He made it to the stairs of his apartment building and thankfully there didn't seem to be a _present_ waiting for him tonight.

Pein unlocked his door and slipped inside, locking and bolting it securely behind him. He leaned against the heavy door to catch his breath before kneeling down to unbuckle his heavy leather boots. He walked across his apartment and into his bathroom. Pein looked at himself in the mirror for a moment before he carefully undid and removed all his piercings. The ice blue contacts were the next to go and when he looked back into the mirror he was met with silvery gray eyes looking back at him instead. With a sigh he removed all traces of Pein, leaving just plain old Nagato. He undressed and showered, washing the gelled spikes out of his red hair, letting it fall down to his neck.

The vampire from the club was stuck in his head and Nagato didn't like it one bit. He hadn't gotten out of hell just to fall back into the fire.

Nagato dried himself off and crawled naked under his covers to settle for another night filled with haunting dreams and even worse memories.

**TBC…**

Ages:

Sasuke - Appears 25, actually several centuries old  
Nagato/Pein - 25  
Konan - 25  
Suigetsu – 21

**AN**- _So there you have the prologue, how many of you could have guessed that Pein/Nagato would be Sassy's mate? In the next chapter we get more plot development and find out more about why Nagato hates vampires so much. Thank you so much for reading and PLEASE review._


	2. Mate: Part One

**Disclaimer:** We do We do not own Naruto nor any characters or locations thereof. The only thing we gain from writing this is perverted amusement.

**Warning:** Pein & Konan close friendship, protective friend Konan, burial of a kitty killed by an evil vamp, evil vamp stalking/watching Nagato.

**AN**- _This story is a collab between Trulywicked and myself, half this story is hers, it's only posted here because we don't have a joined account on this site. Trulywicked is amazing and make sure to check out her work if you haven't._

_So this is the first chapter of Mate, where we get to know both Sasuke and Nagato better and find out why Nagato has no love for vampires._

_Please do review and tell us if you liked it and what you liked about it. As stated in the prologue we thrive on feedback._

Ages:

Sasuke - Appears 25, actually several centuries old  
Nagato/Pein - 25  
Konan - 25  
Suigetsu - 21

**MATE**

_**Part One.**_

Sasuke stared at the sign of another blood club in the city, Midnight Secrets, that he'd been told the redhead frequented. It had taken a couple of nights to track down the information and now he wasn't sure if he wanted to use said information. His brother had mated but the human had run off like a frightened rabbit, leaving Itachi behind to brood and stop feeding. Sasuke wasn't sure he wanted to put himself in a similar position.

He sighed and shook his head. He might not like the risk but vampires got one shot at a mate, just one and if he blew it he could look forward to a long eternity alone. Sasuke wasn't about to accept that so he entered the club and began scanning the people. He spotted his destined mate easily, the man was smirking and chatting with the female were from before and another pair of humans. Sasuke made his way to the bar to sit, order a basic blood drink, and consider his plan of action.

Pein wrapped his arm around Konan's shoulders and snickered at something she said. He couldn't believe that she'd actually managed to get him to agree to come out when all he'd really wanted was to curl up at home and work on his next book. She could always make him feel better and he treasured her more than anything or anyone in his life. He stretched causing a sliver of pale skin to be visible before dragging his company out on the dance floor, he wanted to dance and just lose himself in the crowd.

Konan followed him with a fond smile when she caught sight of the vampire who had broken up the fight at Club Crimson. What was he doing here? Vamps usually stuck to the same clubs. This wasn't an ordinary vamp either, he was high rank...she could smell his power. Konan decided she would keep an eye on him then she looked away and started to move to the music. She would dance now, then she'd figure out what to do next.

Sasuke's eyes were riveted to the redhead as he danced. Sweet Hecate the man moved like a cat, all sinuous grace and sensuality. It was a miracle he hadn't been claimed by another vampire as of yet. The club's low, multi-colored lights caught on the piercings and one in particular had the vampire salivating. The redhead had a navel piercing that had a ruby set in the bottom bead of a banana bell navel ring. It was an insanely sexy piece of jewelry especially on that body. A tap on his shoulder had him glancing back at the bartender, who handed him his drink with amusement. "I'd abandon hope on that one luv. He hates our kind and what's more that little lady with him acts as guard dog."

The Uchiha took a sip of his drink and quirked a brow. "I'll take my chances."

"Your funeral luv."

Sasuke turned back to watching the redhead as the bartender took another vampire's order.

Sweat trickled down Nagato's back as he danced, grinding his lean body against Konan, making the were laugh in merriment. The reason he could be so free with her was that there existed no sexual attraction between them what so ever. Konan was his best friend, the only one he could be himself with.

Suddenly he felt a prickling sensation at the back of his head and he turned around just to be lost in dark eyes staring back at him. Nagato stumbled on the dance floor which caused Konan to giggle madly and tap him on the cheek. He hurriedly excused himself and walked to the bathroom to cool down. God dammit what was the vampire doing here? Nagato had had enough difficulty to put the other out of his mind without being treated to a repeat performance.

Konan watched Nagato go before striding over to the vampire. She actually growled at him as she sat down on an empty seat. "So what's your agenda? Give me a reason why I shouldn't rip your heart out."

Sasuke raised a brow at her. "Because killing the brother of the city's master vampire is a good way to paint a target on your back lady snow leopard."

She raised a thin blue eyebrow. "Oh you don't scare me fang boy...I don't care if your Elvis himself, hurt my boy and I hurt you." She grinned at him, more a showing of teeth than an actual smile. "I'm still waiting for a valid reason." Konan looked out over the floor, waiting for Nagato to reemerge.

Sasuke took another sip of his drink, more amused than anything else and murmured, "You don't consider self-preservation a valid reason?" before saying, a bit louder, "I have no intentions whatsoever of hurting your friend. I'd be quite a fool to do so."

"How come?" Konan asked but then her eyes widened in realization. "Oh fuck it...he's your mate!" She couldn't help herself she started chuckling madly. "I don't know if I should offer my condolences or congratulate you...You'll have your hands full with that one." She stood and turned to leave, to go wait for Nag by the bathrooms. "It's still true though...Hurt him and I swear I'll bury you."

Before she could disappear into the crowd, Sasuke asked a question. "Why will I have my hands full?"

Konan looked over her shoulder. "My boy's been hurt, really hurt and he doesn't do vamps, tread carefully fang boy...don't push him."

Nagato emerged from the bathroom and Konan walked over to him wrapping her arms around the redhead and pulling him back onto the dance floor.

Sasuke's brows knit as he watched the female were and his mate. He could read between the lines clearly and inferred that at some point in the past his mate had been hurt by another vampire. He felt his fangs pressing to slide out at the mere thought of that. It didn't matter if he hadn't been aware that his mate existed or not, someone had hurt him and Sasuke did not take well to others causing pain to what or who he considered his. He closed his eyes and concentrated on reining in his temper. It wouldn't do to let his predatory instincts take hold around his mate just yet; especially not now that he knew his mate had been hurt by a vampire.

Once he'd gotten himself under control, he watched and waited for an opportunity to present itself to speak with the redhead. It came when the female were went to the bathroom and his mate went to the end of the bar to get a drink. Sasuke slipped off his seat and walked over to the redhead, making sure that he saw him well before he got close. He stopped a full foot away and met the ice blue eyes. "You dance very well."

Nagato eyed him suspiciously as he curled his long fingers around his glass of scotch. The vampire was so beautiful it hurt to look at him but that only made Nagato all the more wary. "Thank you I suppose." He turned a bit in his seat, trying to ignore the other.

Sasuke fiddled with his drink. "We got off to a...bad start the other night. I didn't mean to insult you or run you out of the club. I just didn't want a frenzy to spark."

Nagato took a sip of his drink and stared at the amber liquid. "Don't worry about it. Not insulted," He turned to look at the vampire again. "And so not interested."

The Uchiha grunted. "So I've been warned, twice already."

"She works fast, typical curious kitty." Nagato said with a snort. "Well have a nice night, I'm gonna get going." He fished a few notes out of the pocket of his leather pants and left them on the counter and walked away.

Sasuke caught up quickly and barely tapped the redhead's shoulder to get his attention. "Don't. Stay and enjoy yourself. I'll leave so you can."

The reaction Nagato had to the vampire's simple touch was staggering. He turned towards the vampire with eyes wide in terror, his skin was paler than death and he was shaking. "Don't ever tough me again!" He hissed and hurried away.

Konan who had just stepped out of the bathroom gave the vampire an accusing glare and ran out after her friend.

Sasuke cursed softly. If just a tap on the shoulder frightened his mate to that degree he was screwed. A low growl rumbled in his throat that had the other vampires in the club backing away from him in wariness. He stalked over to the bartender and tossed a few hundred her way. "Find someone to relieve you; I want to ask some questions."

The bartender nodded, scooping up the bills and waving someone over. "Step into my parlor then luv. I'll answer what I can."

Outside of the club Konan was holding Nagato tight while calming him down. "It's okay; things like this happen...you just didn't see him."

"Gods I'm such a freak Ko...I'm broken beyond repair."

"No, no you're not; it was just a small setback. Let it go and look forward instead." She stroked his cheek gently. "He is gorgeous isn't he?"

"Yeah he is." Nagato replied softly. "Not that it matters. I'm going home, I'll call you tomorrow."

Konan watched him go with a heavy sigh and then she walked back into the club, she needed to have a few words with the vampire.

Sasuke eyed the bartender and refused the heavily intoxicating drink she offered. "What do you know about the redhead?"

The bartender shrugged and sat in a low chair, crossing her legs. "Not much luv. He comes in with the were every now and again, orders scotch neat, dances, and just seems to unwind."

"Any idea of a name?"

"I've heard the leopard call him Pein but that's about all I know there."

"First time you saw him here?"

"I really can't remember. He's been coming here sporadically for some time. Why so curious luv?"

"That's none of your business." He stood up. "If you learn anything more or hear about other places he might frequent call me." He handed her a business card. "But _only_ if you have information on him understood?"

She saluted. "No problem luv."

Sasuke stalked out of the club's office and started for the exit. He was in a fairly foul mood after this fiasco and it would be best if he got home to take the aggression out in his dojo soon.

Konan caught him by the arm just as he was about to leave. She didn't really know why she was about to help a vampire but Nagato deserved to be happy and for some reason the fates had decided that this bloodsucker was the one to make that happen. "He's not uninterested you know, he's messed up and he freaked out on you but he feels it too...I just thought you should know."

Sasuke looked down at her hand then back at her face, nodding. "Doesn't change the fact that I scared him, however unintentional it was. Who hurt him?"

"It wasn't you, it could have been anyone. Pein can't handle not seeing the one who's touching him. That monster really did a number on his head...the _gifts_ he continues to leave doesn't help." She spat the last words out, laced with venom. "How is Pein supposed to heal when that bastard refuses to let him go?"

Sasuke's eyes flashed dangerously red, his fangs coming out and his claws growing. "He's still being harassed?" His voice took on the growl of an angered predator. "Who is it? Who is threatening him?" It wasn't so much a question as a demand for information.

"I don't know, no matter how I ask Pein refuses to tell me. I found him dying, neck torn open and bled dry, when he finally got out of the hospital the first thing that greeted him at home was the corpse of his best friend...after that the gifts has just kept coming. No matter where he moves or how he hides this monster always finds him." Konan looked up at Sasuke. "Don't blame him for being scared."

Sasuke grit his teeth in impotent rage. "I'm not a heartless bastard. I don't blame him for being scared leopardess." Inside his instincts were snarling for him to go hunting and find whoever was threatening his mate. "Do you know anything about him? Anything that I can use to find the sick fucker?"

Konan cocked her hip and thought of what she knew. "Well vampire obviously, old...he's been around long enough to know what he's doing and cocky enough to think he can do anything. He likes young men; I don't think Pein was more than maybe fifteen when he sunk his fangs into him. He stays away from the blood clubs and vampire spots. I think he's more of a big fish in a little pond kind of guy." She sighed. "I'm sorry I can't help more but as I said, Pein is a fucking clam when it comes to this guy."

Sasuke lifted his lips in a parody of a smile that had every single vampire and were in the club flinching. "It's enough for me to start. If he's in the habit of killing humans and going after youths then he'll be known in the enforcer circles and I will find him."

"I can't believe I'm about to say this but be careful fang boy...Don't make him lose you before he even has you." Konan gave a wave over her shoulder and walked out, praying that she'd done the right thing by telling the vampire what she knew.

A dark brow lifted. He didn't need her warning. As the top enforcer in the city as well as the master's younger brother there were very few vampires who stood a chance at overpowering him. He'd have little problem dealing with the monster stalking his mate once he found the right one. With that thought in mind and his instincts demanding he hunt down the threat, he headed for the enforcement headquarters to find some leads.

**oo—oo—oo—oo-oo**

Nagato's mouth was set in a grim line as he placed the cat gently in an empty shoebox. He stroked the gray fur, well what was left of it, before he closed the lid and tied string around the box. The cat was just a stray that Nagato used to feed on his window sill, the only reason Yahiko had killed it was to make a point. To make Nagato know that he hadn't forgotten, hadn't forgiven and that he had found him once again. It looked like it was time to move again, Nagato looked around his small apartment, he had really liked this one but he should have known better. He wasn't allowed to get attached to anything or anyone, Yahiko would only take it away.

He pushed a few strands of red hair behind his ear as he walked over to a closet and grabbed a shovel, Nagato then went back to grab the little shoebox. The last thing he could do was to give the poor creature a burial and make sure no wild animals could get to it.

Shrugging on a jacket Nagato walked out to the little yard that came with the apartment and went to work.

Sasuke was walking down the sidewalk of a apartment zoned area of the city. He'd just left the Onyx building after seeing his brother's mate rush up to see Itachi. The blonds' parting words before the elevator had closed made his lips quirk despite the reason he was in this area. He was tracking a rumor of one Yahiko Bloodrage, a rogue who fit all the criteria the were-leopard had given him of the one who was harassing his mate. It was actually rare to come across an older rogue who preferred youths over adults. Most rogues preferred the challenge of overpowering older, stronger humans and only one rogue in the enforcer division's files had fit. Reading over the crimes of Yahiko, Sasuke's hackles had risen again at the thought of his mate being stalked by such a sick bastard.

One of his informants had told him that Yahiko had been seen around this area a lot lately so he was here trying to find some clue as to why. Sasuke's eyes caught the movement of a man hunched over, digging in a yard. Raising an elegant black brow he went over to the fence and called out. "Excuse me. I was wondering if you could help me with something?"

Nagato stiffened and his hands tightened on the handle of the shovel. He would recognize that voice anywhere though he'd only heard less than a handful of times. What was _he_ doing here? Nagato felt a sliver of panic run down his spine...he didn't have Pein to hide behind this time, he was just plain Nagato. No piercings, no contacts, no spiked hair or provocative clothing and most important no pill to change his scent.

Slowly he straightened up and turned towards the man who wouldn't leave his thoughts no matter how much he wanted him too. "And what exactly could I ever help you with?" He asked in a low voice and tried not to just drop the shovel and run away as far as he could.

Now Sasuke was no fool, he easily recognized his mate despite the lack of camouflage, but he acted like he didn't and pulled a police file photo from his inside jacket pocket. "I'm a detective in the KPD and I'm trying to find a suspect in several crimes. I was told he's been spotted around here lately and I was wondering if you'd perhaps seen him?" He held the photo out to the redhead.

_Pfffft detective my ass!_ Nagato snorted inside his mind but his stance relaxed visibly, it seemed the vampire didn't recognize him. He looked down at the photo and felt his throat close up and he barely resisted the urge to bring his hand up and cover the large scar on his neck. Yeah he recognized the man, he played the starring role in every nightmare Nagato had after all...the worst thing was that the nightmares never ended when he woke up. "No sir, never seen him before." He said and tore his gaze away from the photo of a smirking Yahiko.

It was a good thing Sasuke had years of perfecting control over his expression otherwise the icy fury that coiled in his gut at the sight of his mate's face paling and the now gray eyes flashing in remembered terror would have scared the hell out of the man. _'Never seen him before? I call bullshit mate.'_ Sasuke put the photo away quietly and pulled out a business card. "If you do happen to see him, don't go near him, run away as fast as you can, and give me a call to report it. Every lead helps in apprehending him and bringing him to justice."

Nagato chuckled humorlessly. "Yeah I'll remember to run officer..." He looked at the business card. "Detective Uchiha, I wish you luck in getting your man." That part was true, Nagato really wanted for someone to get to Yahiko to stop him but he had given up years ago...no one really cared.

Sasuke allowed just the tiniest bit of fierce determination to show in his gaze. "Oh I'll get him, even if I have to shake the city to its foundations. I will bring him to justice."

Refusing to let hope flair to life at the vampire's words Nagato turned and started to shuffle dirt into the hole he had dug again. "As I said I wish you the best of luck."

The vampire took a moment to breathe in the scent of the other carried on the slight wind currant. Spring rain and ginger, Sasuke had a weakness for both. "Have a nice evening sir and please don't hesitate to call if you think you're in danger. It's my job to protect the people of the city from monsters like him." The brunette then left his card on the fence post and resumed moving down the sidewalk.

Nagato swallowed, annoyed with the sudden urge to call out for the other to stay, he couldn't understand why he felt this way, these drawn to someone of the same species that had just about destroyed him. Nagato nabbed the card from the fence post and stroked his finger over the name Sasuke Uchiha, barely repressing a shudder even though he was only caressing a piece of paper. He watched the other man disappear, being absorbed by the shadows of night and he cursed under his breath. _'Oh I'm so screwed!'_

A pair of glowing amber eyes narrowed and jagged vampiric teeth bared at the display. Yahiko left the rooftop he was observing his prey from and headed for his hole to plan. Nagato was _his_ property and he would let no one else, not even an Uchiha, have him. A feral, insane smile curved his mouth. In addition to proving that to Nagato he'd also claim a great deal of clout in the vampire underground by killing the brother of the city's master.

**TBC…**

**AN** – _So here you have part one, what do you think so far? As you can see Sasuke really has his work cut out for him, Nagato is not a trusting person. Thank you so much for reading and if you have the time, please review._


	3. Mate: Part Two

**Disclaimer:** We do not own Naruto nor any characters or locations thereof. The only thing we gain from writing this is perverted amusement.

**Warning:** And this time we have some nice making out between our boys. Hell they pretty much dry-hump each other on the dance floor. Hmm oh and Sasuke uses Danish endearments.

**AN** - _This story is a collab between Trulywicked and myself, half this story is hers, it's only posted here because we don't have a joined account on this site. Trulywicked is amazing and make sure to check out her work if you haven't._

_This chapter we have some…um…development between Sasuke and Nagato, we hope you like. Yahiko is still out there and he's not planning on letting Nagato go._

_Please do review and tell us if you liked it and what you liked about it_.

Ages:

Sasuke - Appears 25, actually several centuries old  
Nagato/Pein - 25  
Konan - 25  
Suigetsu - 21

Translations:

sød en - sweet one  
lille røde - little red

**MATE**

_**Part two.**_

Sasuke had waited until he knew Pein had left the apartment to do some more investigating. He searched the surrounding area, including the rooftops and caught the scent of the rogue vampire. Under the smell of old feline blood was a stench of rotten peaches and cabbage that almost made him gag. Lady, how a rogue could smell so bad was always a mystery to him but it helped in identification that was for certain. He followed the foul scent to a sewer where it was lost in all the other disgusting smells. He growled in frustration and left. He had the bastard's scent now and he'd find him eventually. For now, however, he was going to clean up and see if he could find his mate in one of the clubs. He didn't plan to approach the human; he simply wanted to see him. The scent of insane predator near his mate's home had him needing to be sure his mate was safe and whole.

Sasuke slipped into Midnight Secrets and went straight to the vampire level to hide in the shadows and look out over the crowd. He spotted his mate standing at the bar with the female were again and relaxed a bit. Though the weres and vampires had a tentative peace these days the old wars of their kinds stayed close and there wasn't a were that wasn't trained from birth to take down a vampire. So long as his mate was with the leopardess he was safe. He was also safer in a blood club than anywhere else since a rogue was easily spotted by other vampires and quickly swarmed to be taken out.

Sasuke gestured for a non-alcoholic blood drink and found a chair to sit and watch his mate from.

Nagato knocked back his third scotch, ignoring Konan's disapproving gaze and the clucking sound she made with her tongue when she really wanted to tell him off. Tonight Pein wanted to party, get drunk and forget everything about his fucked up life. Maybe he'd even find a moderately attractive human and get himself laid. A good fuck might be able to drive pale skin and dark eyes out of his brain.

He set the glass on the table and moved out to the dance floor, his electric blue t-shirt almost glowing in the swirling lights of the club. Pein hadn't danced long when he felt a body press up against him from behind, he was drunk enough not to freak out completely and he could sense that the man was human, it was all good. He let the unknown man wrap his arms around his waist and just moved to the music.

Sasuke's eyes lit with a slight fury at the sight of the human rubbing up on _his_ mate. His hand tightened on the glass of blood until the vessel cracked, then shattered. As a vampire waitress scrambled to clean up the spill, Sasuke made his way down the stairs, completely forgetting his good intentions of not interrupting his mate's evening, and within range of a mental only thrall. He planted a suggestion in the unknown human's mind that his bladder was in desperate need of the bathroom and then a buried command for him to forget about dancing with the delicious redhead.

Pein was a bit baffled when the arms surrounding him disappeared and his dancing partner hurried off the floor. He missed the warmth of the other body but the loss didn't bother him more than that. Pein continued to sway to the beat, the night was young and another body would soon come to take the other's place...they always did.

Sasuke moved closer, just within touching distance and murmured, "What's wrong?"

Ice blue eyes looked up at him and Pein moved closer, dragging a finger down the vampire's chest. "Nothing's wrong, everything is just peachy keen." He moved even closer, letting his breath wash over the other. "Dance with me..."

The brunette's eyes widened but he'd have to be an idiot not to take the chance that was offered to him. His hands went to the redhead's waist as they began to move together with the music.

With a purr Pein pressed closer, letting his hands travel up broad shoulders until they could run through the hair at the back of the vampire's neck Despite its shape it was silky soft. "Why can't I get you out of my head Sasssssuke?" He whispered into the Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke closed his eyes, a small shiver going up his spine at the touch of his mate. He raised a hand to run the fingers through the spiked strands of red hair. "I don't know but I can't say I'm disappointed to hear I'm on your mind sød en."

"What does that mean?" Pein looked up at Sasuke owlishly as he moved his hips to the music, it was so weird but he felt totally calm in the vampire's arms...calm but at the same time hot and bothered, he wanted to get closer, to keep touching the other.

The vampire closed his eyes and nuzzled the redhead's cheek. He took care not to breathe on his mate's neck or get too close to it. He didn't want to spook the man but bringing back memories of his trauma. "It's Danish for sweet one."

"Sweet one? You've got that wrong...I'm as bitter as they come." Pein let his hands drop from Sasuke's hair and wrapped his arms around the other's neck as he twisted and ground into the vampire's strong body. "You smell really nice; I think I could get drunk on your scent alone." Pein buried his nose in the hollow behind Sasuke's ear and sniffed.

Sasuke angled his head to grant the other more access, baring his throat to his mate, and ran his hands down the redhead's back to rest at the base of the spine. He ground back into the movement of Pein's hips. "Mmm what do I smell like to you lille røde?"

Pein inhaled deeply, groaning in appreciation. "You smell like cinnamon mixed with freshly ground pepper...the kind that almost makes you sneeze but you just have to take another whiff." He reached out the tip of his tongue and traced it over the same skin he'd sniffed. "Mmmm you taste good too; I want to taste you all over."

Sasuke purred. "You can taste me wherever and whenever you like." His fingers slipped up under the tight shirt the other wore to trace softly over the skin.

It felt as if tiny sparks of electricity traveled from Sasuke's fingertips on to his skin and Pein arched his back, allowing the vampire's hands to travel further up under his shirts. The world was spinning around him and the only thing that kept him anchored was Sasuke's dark eyes.

Pein stopped lapping at Sasuke's skin and moved to cover the other's lips with his own.

A soft moan came from the vampire's throat as the taste of his mate washed over his senses. He splayed a hand on the base of Pein's spine and the other moved up to cup the back of the human's head as he returned the kiss, sucking lightly on the redhead's upper lip.

Oh Gods, Pein's head swam with pleasure as the kiss deepened. He copied Sasuke and pulled the vampire's full bottom lip in between his teeth and bit down on it before soothing the sting with his tongue. Pein pressed his knee between Sasuke's legs and rubbed his groin against the other's thigh. They weren't even pretending to dance any longer, just standing still and making out on the dance floor.

Sasuke pressed into the friction from his mate's knee and opened his mouth, flicking his tongue across the human's lips teasingly in a bid to invite the other man's tongue into his mouth.

Pein's tongue came out to flick teasingly against Sasuke's before retreating again, over and over he did this before he finally chased Sasuke's slick muscle into the vampire's mouth and tangled his pierced tongue around Sasuke's, groaning at the contact.

An actual purr rumbled in Sasuke's chest as he sucked on his mate's tongue, getting a full taste of the other. He had to fight to control the usual pleased growls and slight extension of fangs that vampires experiences when in the heat of the moment but he refused to spook his mate and kept his fangs sheathed. His hand went to the redhead's right ear and traced gently over the rings along the shell then down the jaw. That hand went down the redhead's arm, then over his back to the leather clad ass joining Sasuke's second hand in cupping the firm globes and pulling his mate closer.

"Fuck yes!" Pein shuddered as he was pressed up tightly against Sasuke, feeling that the other was as hard and aching as he was. It felt as if a trail of fire burnt down his arm where Sasuke had touched him, the touch lingering long after it was gone. Pein continued to kiss the other, running his barbell piercing along the roof of the vampire's mouth, tasting every inch of it. His hands moved from around Sasuke's neck and down his sides to work themselves under the other's shirt, running fingers and nails across the smooth skin and ripped muscles.

A soft groan came from the brunette. Vampires were much more sensitive than their human counterparts, they had more nerve endings everywhere on their bodies than any human alive and it often made even the slightest touch feel magnified. His mate's hands on his body made Sasuke hunger for more, made him want to be closer to the redhead with nothing between them but skin. He shivered and ran one hand around to the front of his mate's pants, cupping and massaging the bulge there.

Pein tossed his head back and moaned as he felt Sasuke's hand against his cloth covered cock, it felt so fucking good. He thrust into the hand rubbing him, wanting to feel more delicious friction. His hands stilled on Sasuke's flesh holding him in almost a bruising grip.

"Erm..." Konan cleared her throat loudly as she watched the two with a slight blush coloring her cheeks. "As much as I and the rest of the people here are enjoying the show, you are in a public place...Plus Pein...it's wearing off."

Pein looked at her with eyes that were still glazed over with lust, not really registering what she said at first. Then suddenly he realized that she meant his scent changing pill and he stiffened, pushing Sasuke away from him. _'Fuck what was he doing? Dry humping a vampire in the middle of the dance floor!'_

"I..I gotta go." He whispered and started to head for the exit.

Sasuke's eyes were dark with desire and he had to shake his head to clear it after the sudden loss of his mate's warm body pressing against his. He saw the redhead scurrying away, followed by the leopardess, and bit down hard on his tongue to clear the residual lust from his system. "Pein." His voice was soft but easily carried to his mate.

Pein turned at looked over his shoulder at Sasuke at the sound of his name, lust and confusion painted on his features.

Painful longing was in Sasuke's eyes as they met the ice blue. "Please be careful out there sød en."

Pein furrowed his brows and closed his eyes for a moment before a tiny little smiled turned his lips upwards. "You too...and don't worry, I told you I'm bitter and hard to swallow down." With those words Pein started walking again and left the club. He needed to get home fast; he had a date with his shower and his right hand.

Sasuke shot the leopardess a look and used his telepathy to speak to her. _'Don't leave him alone tonight. The rogue was near his home.'_

Konan frowned and repressed a hiss at that news. Pein hadn't said a word about that asshole finding him again. _'I won't let him out of my sight.'_ She promised Sasuke as she planned to rip Pein a new one for keeping something like this from her.

Content that his mate would be protected this night, Sasuke left the club to research more of Yahiko's habits and haunts. Tomorrow night he'd be back to Pain's home to guard his mate from the shadows.

**TBC…**

**AN**- _Another chapter down and things are starting to heat up between our boys, next chappie they will grow even closer. Things will not be smooth sailing for them though, they have quite a few problems ahead of them. Thank you so much for reading and if you have the time, please review, we do thrive on feedback._


	4. Mate: Part Three

**Disclaimer:** We do not own Naruto nor any characters or locations thereof. The only thing we gain from writing this is perverted amusement.

**Warning:** Something you've all been waiting for...the smut! Yes our boys bang, fuck, dance the horizontal polka in this part...you can applaud now. Also at the end Yahiko is revealed to have been watching Nagato's home again and is...pissed and doing the evil plotting thing.

**AN** - _This story is a collab between Trulywicked and myself, half this story is hers, it's only posted here because we don't have a joined account on this site. Trulywicked is amazing and make sure to check out her work if you haven't._

_Taadaa the long awaited smut chapter. Hope you'll all like it…_

Ages:

Sasuke - Appears 25, actually several centuries old  
Nagato/Pein - 25  
Konan - 25 

Translations:

sød en - sweet one  
lille røde - little red  
kaereste - translates roughly into darling  
kaereste engel - darling angel

**MATE**

_**Part three.**_

Nagato closed his door with a silent breath of relief. He had finally convinced Konan to go home, the were had spent the entire night and most of the day just watching him. After screaming at him for close to an hour she had decided to give him the silent treatment instead...glaring holes in his back with every step he took. It had taken a lot of groveling plus the steaks in his fridge to get on her good side again. Damn that woman could be scary when she wanted to. He loved her and appreciated her but he needed to have some time alone, he couldn't handle being watched every second...it made his skin crawl. 

Nagato wasn't going out tonight; he was still a bit freaked by how he had lost all control the previous evening so he just lounged around the apartment in sweatpants and a simple t-shirt. Maybe if he was lucky he'd manage to get some writing done. Deadline was closing in and his editor was not a patient man. With those thoughts he went to his desk and powered up his laptop. 

Konan flipped open her phone as she got into a cab and texted a number she'd bribed some very nasty and important creatures to get. _'Got kicked out, you're on watch now.'_

The corner of Sasuke's mouth kicked up and he sent the leopardess a reply. _'Already here.'_ He closed his phone and watched the were ride off in the cab before resuming his 'canvas' of the neighborhood. He essentially knocked on doors, pulled out his 'badge' and pretended to ask questions about the 'criminal' in the area all while staying within an instant's run to Pein's side. 

Nagato stretched his back and stood up from his chair to go make himself a cup of coffee when he caught sight of a familiar figure knocking on a neighbor's door through his window. He rolled his eyes and worried his bottom lip with his teeth as he thought about what to do. Making a decision he walked to his door and opened it, stepping out on the steps and calling down the street. "Hey Detective, leave my neighbors alone and come inside!" He walked back in, leaving the door open for Sasuke. 

A black brow rose but Sasuke turned and walked over to accept the invitation. He closed the door behind him and followed the scent of his mate to the kitchen where the redhead was preparing coffee. His eyes took in every nuance of his mate's appearance and found amusement in the fact that the human looked just as good in the casual sit-around clothes as he did in leather and fishnet. Sasuke leaned on the door-jam and waited for his mate's cue. 

"Want a cup?" Nagato turned around holding the pot with steaming coffee. He leaned his hips against the kitchen counter as he looked at the vampire, his heart beating faster as he did so. "So I know who you are and you know who I am...better to keep you here than have you harassing innocent people all evening." 

Sasuke's lips curved. "No thank you. I'm not much of a fan of hot caffeine. I could have just found a perch and waited there but it seemed too skeevy for my taste." 

"Yeah, definitely skeevy." Nagato poured coffee into a large blue mug and moved to the coffee table to sit down, he nodded towards the other chair in an invitation for Sasuke to join him. "More comfortable in here and much less creepy." He blew on the hot liquid and took a sip. "I just have to ask...why? Why do you even care? No one has before." 

Sasuke went to sit in the chair offered. "To begin with, though it's not the main reason, I'm an enforcer. Just like humans we have our criminals, our rogues, and it's the job of an enforcer to mete justice out to the rogues. What he did to you," Sasuke nodded at the scar that was peeking out of his mate's shirt, "is one of the most heinous offences of our laws. And I wouldn't say no one cares. What about your snow leopard friend?" 

Nagato shifted in his seat and fought the urge to cover the scar with his hand, it was still a mark of shame for him...a reminder of how incredibly stupid he had been. "Konan is different, she saved me, more than saved me...she gave me life back. I would rather go through it all again than have her hurt in any way because of me." Nagato took another sip. "You said it wasn't the main reason...what is?" He raised a curious brow. 

Sasuke almost winced. "I'm not certain you truly wish to know Pein." 

Gray eyes narrowed and locked on Sasuke intently. "Why wouldn't I want to know? Despite all your high and fancy words about rogues and offenses not one of you has given a shit before...something has to have changed and I want to know what." Just a sliver of ice had crept in to Nagato's voice and his grip on the coffee mug had tightened. 

One of the vampire's fingers traced a pattern on the table. "Do you ever recall seeing a vampire with scrolling markings on their face?" 

"Yeah, I think I've seen one or two with weird tattoos on their face. Why is that important?" Nagato followed Sasuke's finger with his gaze and cursed himself for wishing that it was tracing his skin instead of the table top. 

"Vampires who show markings like that on their faces are mated. Mating for vampires is...unique. Our mates are chosen for us, apparently by whatever you might call fate, and once a vampire has intercourse with and bites their mate, mating marks appear. For the vampire it's the facial markings, for the human mate a small mark on the neck appears usually about the size of a golf ball. The reason for the marks is to warn off other vampires. Most vampires don't know until the marks appeared that they've found their mate. There are a few 'lucky' ones however, who get what you could call an advance warning in the form of feeling like we've been struck by lightening the first time we touch our destined mate. Apparently I'm one of the lucky ones." Sasuke's eyes fell to the table in nervousness. He was sure this was going to go over like a lead balloon with Pein. 

Nagato wasn't stupid, he knew full well what Sasuke meant, after all he had felt the electric bolts himself though admitted to a lesser degree. It also explained the intense attraction he had to the other. Surprisingly the first emotion that hit him wasn't anger but sadness, sadness for what he could never have. "I can't...I can't be mated to a vampire." He said in a low tone. He wanted to reach out and place his hand over Sasuke's and comfort the other, ease his nervousness but he couldn't. He had trusted a vampire once and that had almost gotten him killed and forced him to change his very being. He couldn't do it again. 

Were he a lesser vampire, Sasuke would have winced. He'd expected that denial but it still hurt, sometimes he hated being right. He looked up into the redhead's eyes. "I understand but I can't leave you alone until you're safe from Bloodrage. Until he's eliminated I'm your shadow." 

Nodding in understanding Nagato stayed silent, afraid that he wouldn't be able to speak around the lump in his throat. Why did life have to be so unfair? Why couldn't he have met Sasuke before Yahiko? Logically he knew that Sasuke wouldn't treat him like Yahiko had but he just couldn't get rid of his fucking fear. To his embarrassment and shame he could feel tears starting to fall and he wanted to hide. 

Sasuke was out of his seat in an instant and had the redhead's face cupped in his hands, his thumbs wiping at the tears. "Don't cry lille røde. Everything will turn out right in the end." 

"It won't." Nagato shook his head as the tears fell faster. "I'm so sorry...I'm broken and you deserve someone much better than me." Nagato hated feeling small and weak, hated that Yahiko had managed to take this away from him too. 

Sasuke shook his head and pulled his mate close, pressing a kiss to the other man's forehead. "No kaereste, no. You're not broken, you're hurt and you haven't been given the chance to heal. I couldn't ask for someone better Pein. You're incredibly courageous to continue on as you have been. Most people would have given up in the hospital but you've continued living min smukke kriger and when I take Bloodrage down you'll be free to live your life as you wish." 

"I've been afraid for so long...I don't know who I am anymore." Nagato buried his face in the crook of Sasuke's neck and wrapped his arms around him. This was such a bad idea on so many levels but he wanted the closeness. "My name isn't Pein you know." He mumbled against Sasuke's skin. "It's Nagato." 

The vampire smiled into the mop of red hair, incredibly pleased that his mate trusted him with his true name. He nuzzled the human's temple. "Nagato. You'll remember who you are and who you want to be when you don't have to be afraid for your life anymore." 

Nagato held Sasuke closer, gripping the fabric of his shirt tightly in his hands as he moved his face to cover Sasuke's mouth with his own. Whatever happened later he wanted this, he wanted to know how it could be. 

Sasuke opened his mouth under his mate's, easily giving the other complete access. He didn't fight his mate's tongue for dominance but welcomed it with his own, tangling the slick muscles together and getting a full taste of Nagato. 

Groaning into the kiss Nagato pressed closer until he was sitting in Sasuke's lap. "I want you so badly...I want you more than I'm afraid." He whispered against Sasuke's lips before kissing him again. 

The vampire's hands slid down Nagato's back to stroke up under the shirt, slender fingers mapping out the rise and dip of muscles and spine moving around to trace the other's ribs. He made a pleased sound, enjoying the feel of his mate's skin before breaking the kiss to brush his lips over the tip of Nagato's nose, over the cheekbones, chin, and jaw line. His voice was a low, rumbling purr against pale skin, "You can have me. However you want, I'm yours for the taking Nagato." 

Nagato stopped his kissing and moved away so that he could really look at Sasuke, disbelief was written all over his face. Was Sasuke really serious about giving up control? No one had ever done that for him before. "Do you mean it?" He asked, his eyes not leaving Sasuke's. Nagato needed to know that Sasuke would be okay with this and not change his mind in the middle. 

Sasuke nodded, his gaze utterly sincere. "I mean it." Sasuke knew this was the right move. His mate needed to know that he had no intention nor desire to control him, that all he wanted was to be with the redhead in any way his mate wanted. He had no problem bottoming and just the thought of his mate's hands on his body as he was filled by the redhead was enough to bring him to instant, aching hardness. 

Nagato kissed Sasuke deeply again, pouring all his emotions and all he couldn't say into that kiss. Then he got up from Sasuke's knee and held out his hand to the vampire. "Why don't we take this to the bedroom then?" He asked and the color on his cheeks came from both arousal and shyness. He had never invited anyone to his bed before, even Konan slept on the couch when she spent the night. 

The brunette grasped the offered hand and stood gracefully. "Lead the way kaereste." 

Keeping a tight grip on Sasuke's hand Nagato led him trough the apartment and into his bedroom. He closed the door behind them and pushed Sasuke down to lie on the red comforter. Nagato crawled on top of the vampire and kissed him while he unbuttoned and removed the other's shirt. His hands were shaking a bit but Nagato hoped that Sasuke wouldn't notice. Once Sasuke was naked from the waist up Nagato moved his mouth downwards, kissing his neck and sucking gently on Sasuke's adams-apple while his hands roamed all over the other's smooth skin, caressing every bit of it he could reach. 

A soft moan came from the vampire as he tunneled the fingers of one hand through the silky red hair of his mate. He arched up into the stroke of the other man's hands, reveling in the pleasurable sensations they evoked. The soft, well washed cotton of the comforter under his back added a second level of sensation as it shifted under him, a slight roughness to sensitive skin used to silk and satin sheets. 

Nagato continued to move his mouth lower, tasting Sasuke's skin and reveling in the spicy taste. He latched on to one nipple, flicking it with his tongue but was careful to keep his teeth out of the way. Nagato did not like biting. He looked up so that he could see Sasuke, noting his glazed eyes; it was wonderful that he could make Sasuke feel this way. "You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." He whispered before he switched his attention to the other nipple. Nagato's right hand moved lower, over a chiseled six pack to run his fingers through the coarse yet soft black hair of the vampire's happy trail. 

Sasuke shivered as the hot mouth of his mate played with his nipples. "Fuck your mouth is like fire kaereste. It feels so good." A low, and frankly embarrassing, whine escaped his throat as the teasing fingers traced the thin line of hair that sprouted down the center of his belly. He moved on the bed, trying to find a more comfortable position for his erection that was pressing almost painfully against the zipper of his slacks. 

The whine that escaped Sasuke traveled straight to Nagato's cock making it even harder than before. He wanted to hear more of those noises from the vampire. Almost reluctantly Nagato moved away from Sasuke's nipples, running his tongue down the center of Sasuke's chest and pressing the heel of his palm against the bulge in the other's pants, rubbing it through the fabric. Nagato's tongue followed the waistline of Sasuke's trousers licking the sensitive skin of his lower abdomen but he made no move to unbutton the pants, Nagato just kept on laving the skin with teasing flicks of his tongue. 

The brunette threw dignity out the window and more whines and whimpers left his throat. He arched up against Nagato's hand, seeking more friction and hopefully some small measure of relief from the confines of his pants. "Nagato...please...sweet mercy please." 

Taking pity on the writhing man on his bed Nagato flicked the button open and pulled the zipper down slowly. When the fly of Sasuke's pants was open all the way Nagato leaned in and nuzzled the clothed erection before mouthing it through the dark fabric of Sasuke's underwear. 

A long, low moan of relief and pleasure came from the vampire and one hand clutched the comforter beneath him while the other stroked through Nagato's hair. He was careful not to pull any of the silky strands, not wanting to cause his mate any pain or force him to do anything he didn't wish to. Pleasure shimmered through him as Nagato continued to nuzzle and mouth his cock through his boxer-briefs. The redhead's hands weren't idle either, stroking over his sides and stomach and drawing even more moans from Sasuke. 

Nagato crawled up to plant a quick kiss on Sasuke's lips. "You are gorgeous like this, I want you so much." After another kiss he moved down again, pushing Sasuke's trousers and boxer-briefs down Sasuke's legs and tossing them off the side of the bed. When Sasuke was naked Nagato had to sit back on his heels and just watch them man. Sasuke was truly a work of art, every part of him was beautiful...Nagato couldn't understand how someone so perfect could want him. He leaned down and rested his cheek against Sasuke's thigh as his fingers acquainted themselves with the velvety skin of Sasuke's erection, tracing the thick vein on the underside and circling the mushroom shaped head. 

Sasuke shivered and arched into the gentle touch. He was already so aroused that his cock was leaking precum and the feel of his mate's fingers on him sent another few drops spilling from the flushed tip. "Sweet Hecate! Your touch is heaven kæreste engel." Midnight black eyes hazed with desire gazed at Nagato, devouring every nuance of expression on his mate's face. He loved how the light made the gray eyes seem to glow, the way the red hair flopped down over the pale skin and cast soft shadows on it. He leaned up, needing to touch for just a moment, and brushed aside a few locks of silky red hair. His fingertips softly lingered on the high ridge of cheekbone, stroking the soft skin lovingly, his eyes adoring. 

Seeing Sasuke look at him that way was almost too much. Nagato didn't consider himself beautiful or someone worth loving, he nuzzled his face against Sasuke's thigh making his cheek caress the fingertips still lingering there. Nagato kept stroking Sasuke's erection but he wanted to taste him too so he moved his head and gave the vampire's cock a few tentative licks, he continued to run his hand up and down the heated flesh as he laved the sides and the cockhead with his tongue. Sasuke's taste was addicting and Nagato wanted more so he closed his lips over the head and suckled gently. He kept his hand at the base of the cock, stroking it as he kept on suckling. Nagato wasn't good at deep-throating and he didn't want to ruin the moment by gagging...He hoped this would be enough for Sasuke and that he was able to bring the other pleasure. Just touching Sasuke and see the way the vampire responded was more arousing then anything Nagato had experienced before. He rubbed his own aching hardness against the mattress, hoping to find some friction as his hands and mouth continued to caress and worship the beautiful body laid out before him. 

The brunette fell back, unable to remain sitting up at the rush of sensation. He propped himself up on his elbows so he could keep watching his mate as the redhead sucked on him. The sight was almost brutally arousing, sending electric fingers of pleasure up his spine. He whispered reverently, "Gods you have such a sweet mouth Nagato." 

Sucking harder in reply Nagato looked up at Sasuke with glittering eyes, he liked making the other feel good but he didn't think he could wait much longer, his cock trobbed in time with his rapid heartbeat and he wanted to be inside Sasuke so very badly. Nagato took his mouth of Sasuke's erection and licked his lips. "Hey could you hand me the lube? Top drawer, left side." He drew lazy circles around Sasuke's navel with his fingertips as he waited. 

The vampire flung a hand out to the side and fumbled around for the little bottle, not taking his eyes from his mate. He grasped the lube and handed it to Nagato almost shaking in his eagerness to have the redhead inside and over him. 

Nagato flashed Sasuke a smile as thank you and uncapped the bottle, slathering his fingers in lube. He gave Sasuke's erections a few tugs and then ran his finger over Sasuke's scrotum and lower. Nagato circled the entrance with slicked up fingers for a while, letting the vampire get use to his touch and to relax the muscles before he pushed one long finger inside. Nagato almost groaned out loud at the tightness clamping down on his finger, the velvety heat felt like heaven. He places soft kissed all over Sasuke's abdomen as he added another finger and started stretching, he wanted Sasuke prepared and ready, the last thing he wanted was to hurt him in any way. 

A purr came from Sasuke's throat and he pushed back against the fingers. Although he was more sensitive to pleasure like all vampires, one of his own individual gifts was that he no longer felt pain from things like minor wounds or anal sex. It was an ability that most definitely came in handy at times like this. 

Nagato curled his fingers inside Sasuke and ran them over the sensitive little gland there, smiling when Sasuke jerked beneath him. He slid up Sasuke's body and kissed the vampire.

"Are you ready Darlin'? 'Cause I don't think I can wait much more. You're so gorgeous and so hot and I'm aching for you." 

"Gods yes. I want you inside me Nagato, so bad." 

With impatient and hurried movements Nagato stripped off his sweat pants and t-shirt. After searching the bed he found the bottle of lube again and slicked up his penis. Nagato settled between Sasuke's thighs and placed the other's legs around his waist. He slowly sank into Sasuke until he buried to the root. "Gods you feel amazing." He whispered hoarsely and ran the tip of his fingertips down Sasuke's cheek, just wanting to touch him more. 

Sasuke's head fell back and he moaned softly at the sensation of being filled so full. Pleasure flashed through him like lightening and he found himself whining for more. His hands went up to his mate's head and the fingers tunneled through the red hair as he leaned up to brush a small kiss on the corner of Nagato's mouth. "Kæreste you fill me up so good, move please. I want to feel you moving in me." 

With a moan of relief Nagato started to move, his muscles were trembling with the effort of having kept still. He moved in and out in long strokes loving the way Sasuke's inside caressed and stroked him. "Feels so good." Nagato was aware that he was repeating himself but he couldn't help it, nothing had ever felt like this before and he was lost in the sensations Sasuke brought on him. Nagato captured Sasuke's mouth and thrust his tongue inside as he picked up the pace. The sound of skin slapping against skin along with moans, panting and pleas filled the air. "You don't know what you do to me; I can't get enough of you." 

A wordless moan was all Sasuke could manage in reply as pleasure buffeted him. The feel of his mate filling him, moving over him, had his senses reeling. The entire world narrowed down to only what the body above him was doing and making him feel. He arched against Nagato, his hips angling so that the next thrust hit his prostate and wrenched another moan from him as light danced behind his eyes. The tight knot of ecstasy coiled tighter until it felt like he would lose his mind if it didn't ease soon. He panted. He moaned and mewled and whimpered, reduced to mindlessness from the pleasure. 

The sounds that came from Sasuke's lips turned Nagato on beyond belief. He took a hold of Sasuke's right leg and hooked over his shoulder, almost bending the vampire in half so that he could get deeper. His skin tingled and his toes curled...Nagato was aware that he was getting close to cumming, Sasuke felt too good for him to be able to last. He continued to rock his hips and plant kisses on the vampire's lips and jaw as he moved his hands between their sweat slicked bodies to grab Sasuke's cock, moving his hand up and down, squeezing it in time with his thrusts. "Oh fuck! I'm going to cum Darlin'." He warned Sasuke as white hot pleasure shot down his spine. 

Sasuke whimpered, he was painfully close to his own orgasm. His hands clutched at Nagato's shoulders and he tightened his legs around the other man. His voice was raspy as he purred in the other's ear, "Do it, cum inside me kæreste, cum with me." 

That sinfully smooth voice purring in his ear was what pushed Nagato over the edge, his whole body tensed and trembled as he came deep inside Sasuke with a loud shout. He kept rubbing Sasuke's cock, wanting the other to cum too. 

And cum the vampire did. The instant he felt his mate's release it triggered his own and he screamed in ecstasy, his vision blanking out and his spine curving into a high arch with his orgasm. Semen spurted from his cock over his belly and Nagato's hand. Light and shadow swirled behind his eyes as his senses jangled and clamored. The scream left him breathless and panting as the muscles that had tightened and locked relaxed and had him melting into a boneless pile of vampire goo. 

Gods the vampire was beautiful when he came, Nagato didn't want to take his eyes off of him but his exhausted body screamed its protest and Nagato collapsed on top of Sasuke. He rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder while running his hand up and down the other's side as he waited for his breath to return to normal. Nagato didn't want this moment to end; he wasn't sure of what would happen next. He was still so messed up and there were still so many obstacles between them. Right now at this precise moment everything was perfect and Nagato didn't want to lose that. 

Sasuke turned his head and nuzzled the redhead's temple affectionately, breathing in the other's scent with a lazy smile. He was wholly content right now and unless the building caught on fire, his mate decided they had to get up, or a maniac came in through the window he had no intentions of moving. Nope, nothing could possibly make him so much as twitch.

Suddenly a ring tone began playing from the vicinity of where Sasuke's pants were at the bottom of the bed, "If you think that I'm hard-hearted, well, honey pie, I haven't even started. No more Mr. Nice Guy, no siree." 

Except maybe that. It was his brother's ring tone. Sasuke groaned in irritation and stroked a hand down Nagato's back. "I have to answer that kæreste." 

Nagato blinked up at Sasuke with sleepy gray eyes and reluctantly rolled off Sasuke's body to lie next to him, he shivered a bit as sweat and...other fluids dried on his skin but for now he ignored it. Nagato watched Sasuke pick up his pants and fish the phone out of a pocket. The vampire's lean muscles rippled as he moved and Nagato's mouth watered though he was much to sated to do anything other than look at the moment. 

The brunette flipped his phone open and snapped. "This had better be good Aniki." 

_"My, little brother you sound rather irritable. Have you fed this evening?"_

"I am not in the mood for banter Itachi. What do you want?" 

Sasuke could almost _hear_ the brow lift on the other end of the line. _"Tomorrow night there is a coven meeting. Your presence is required."_

"No." 

_"...excuse me?"_

"You heard me. No. If you need an enforcer present choose someone else. Call Kisame out of retirement, I'm certain he could use the entertainment." 

_"Your presence as my brother is required not as an enforcer."_

"The answer is still no." 

Itachi's voice took on the cold, regal tone of the master vampire. _"Might I inquire as to why?"_

"You'll learn that soon enough. Now go play with your reckless idiot and don't bother me again unless it's an emergency." Sasuke hung the phone up before Itachi could reply and swore he could feel a disturbance in the force. He shrugged the uneasy feeling away. His brother would get over it, especially once Sasuke told him of Nagato. Speaking of his mate, he turned to look at the human. "Sorry about that but when my brother calls I have to answer." 

"It's okay, family's important...I would answer if Konan rang too." Nagato stretched like a cat and turned towards Sasuke. "I hope I'm not keeping you away from your responsibilities, I don't want to get you in trouble." Nagato really did understand why Sasuke had to answer but none the less the peaceful spell had been broken. "I think I'll go take a shower, I'm feeling a bit sticky here." A light blush covered Nagato's cheeks as he grew aware of his nakedness. "There's a second bathroom down the hall if you want to wash up too, there's fresh towels on the shelf." Nagato got up from the bed and walked towards the bathroom. 

As the redhead disappeared into the bathroom, Sasuke could have cheerfully killed his brother. Itachi had the worst fucking timing on the face of the planet. With a barely audible growl and some creative curses towards irritating older brothers, Sasuke snatched up his clothes and headed for the second bathroom. He turned on the shower, stepped under the warm spray, grabbed a wash cloth and the bar of soap on the wash rack then began scrubbing himself clean. As much as he'd like to keep the scent of Nagato on him, he wasn't a fan of being sticky. He rinsed off the suds and wondered what was going to happen now. 

Nagato stood under the scorching water and let it wash over him. The knot in his stomach was back full force and he wasn't sure what to do with himself. He had just had sex with a vampire...No matter what Nagato couldn't bring himself to regret that but he was so unsure about what would come next. As long as Yahiko was out there Nagato would be hunted. He couldn't drag Sasuke down to his level, the other deserved so much more than that. Better to break it off now then watch Sasuke get hurt because of him...or before he wouldn't be able to let the other go. 

Nagato hurriedly washed himself and got out of the shower to dry himself off and get dressed. 

Sasuke stepped out of the bathroom fully dressed and headed back to the bedroom to see if Nagato was finished with his own shower. 

Nagato was just pulling a clean shirt over his head when Sasuke entered the room. Nagato ran his fingers through his wet hair and ignored the wet drops that landed on the shoulders of his shirt. Sasuke looked gorgeous with damp hair and it made Nagato's decision so much more difficult. The redhead steeled himself and looked up at Sasuke. "Look this was fun, it really was but we both know it would never work between us. I think you should return to your life and I'll return to mine...no harm, no foul." 

The vampire almost sighed. He should have expected this and shouldn't have left the redhead alone to think. "Are you certain that's what you want Nagato?" 

Nagato clenched his fists and looked down on the brownish threadbare carpet for a moment before looking up and meeting Sasuke's eyes. He hoped he could get a tone of certainty and self-assurance into his tone even though it felt as if his insides were being torn apart by sharp claws. "I'm positive." 

Sasuke nodded. He knew there would be no use in trying to talk Nagato out of sending him away but that didn't mean he would be leaving his mate unprotected. No he'd still watch over the redhead from the shadows until he hunted Yahiko down and exterminated him. The brunette stepped forward, cupped Nagato's cheek, and pressed a soft and loving kiss to his mate's brow. "If you change your mind Nagato you have my number and, even if you don't change your mind, if you ever need help you can call me and I'll do what I can, no strings attached." With that Sasuke left the room and the apartment. He didn't particularly want to see his mate come up with excuses for why he'd never need to call. 

The door closed after Sasuke and Nagato started to shake, he trembled from head to toe as he grabbed the alarm clock from the bedside table and flung it against the wall with a scream of anger and frustration. Life was so un-fucking-fair. He bit his bottom lip hard enough that he could taste blood to keep himself from calling the vampire back, to beg for forgiveness and to beg him to stay. This was for the best...and Nagato was doing this for both of them. He turned towards the bed and instantly remembered how Sasuke had looked writhing on it as they made love. Nagato ripped the red comforter off and tossed it on the floor before grabbing his pillow and making his way to the couch to try and get some sleep. 

Deep in the shadows of the night, feral amber eyes were lit with an insane fury. How dare that little slut take another to his bed! Nagato was _his_! No coven enforcer would steal what was rightfully his. Nagato needed to be taught a lesson and tomorrow night, while the rest of the city's powerful vampires were at the coven meeting, a meeting the interloper was sure to be at, would be the perfect time to remind his little toy just who he belonged to. As dawn began to make herself known, Yahiko slunk back into the sewers to sleep until dusk when he'd punish his little plaything.

**TBC…**

**AN** – _Silly stubborn Nagato, will he really be able to let go of Sasuke and the happiness he could have with him so easily? And what will Nagato do to punish his stray pet? Will he succeed? Thank you so much for reading and please do review and let us know what you thought._


	5. Mate: Part Four

**Disclaimer:** We do not own Naruto nor any characters or locations thereof. The only thing we gain from writing this is perverted amusement.

**Warning:** Violence and plenty off it. Today we have vampires fighting, a vampire smacking a human around some, and someone kicking the bucket. That's right boys and girls we kill someone today. Who? Read and find out.

**AN: **- _This story is a collab between Trulywicked and myself, half this story is hers, it's only posted here because we don't have a joined account on this site. Trulywicked is amazing and make sure to check out her work if you haven't._

_Please enjoy and please do review and tell us if you liked it and what you liked about it._

Ages:

Sasuke - Appears 25, actually several centuries old  
Nagato/Pein - 25  
Konan - 25  
Yahiko - Appears 30, actually several centuries old

Translations:

sød en - sweet one  
lille røde - little red  
kaereste - according to Ash this translates roughly into darling

**MATE**

_**Part four.**_

Pulling on his coat Nagato stepped out of his apartment and locked the door behind him. He wasn't going clubbing tonight but he was going to meet Konan at her place. Apparently she had sparred with another cat and dislocated her shoulder. She would be fine but Nagato wanted to make sure for himself. Nagato always felt a little uncomfortable among all those weres but Konan was always there for him so going to see her was the least he could do. Besides, what place could be safer?

Nagato shivered as a cold feeling trickled down his spine, he looked around but didn't see anything out of the ordinary. He pulled his coat tighter around him and hurried down the street. The sun had just set so he should have some time to get to Konan's house.

A shadow detached itself from the wall ahead of him and amber eyes glinted at him. "Going somewhere Nagato?"

Nagato's heart jumped into his throat and fluttered like the wings of a little bird as he stiffened...he literally couldn't move. His hand went to his pocket where he kept a knife, it wasn't much of a weapon against a vampire but Nagato would go down fighting.

Yahiko began to saunter towards the redhead with a mocking laugh. "Oh my little toy you don't honestly think you can fight me do you? You're far too weak. Too slow. Too _human_ to succeed." Slow, measured steps moved their owner closer to Nagato. "What did you think hmm? That by taking the brother of the city's master as your lover you'd be safe from me? That the Uchiha could free you from me?" The rogue vampire's voice was deceptively mild, almost pleasant. If not for the mad gleam in his eyes one would think he was discussing the weather. "Little fool I _own_ you. I scarred you, signed you as my property and you think you can escape me you little slut!" With the last word Yahiko used a burst of vampiric speed to knock the knife out of Nagato's grip and backhanded the redhead, knocking him to the ground. "Your lover isn't here to protect you tonight _bitch_. You're mine, as you always have been and you will learn your place!" Yahiko drew back his foot to kick the human in the ribs.

A savage snarl accompanied a dark blur that launched itself at the rogue, shoving him away from Nagato.

Spitting out blood where a tooth had cut into the inside of his cheek Nagato got up on his knees. His ears where ringing from the hit Yahiko had given him. He saw two shadows snarling, kicking and moving at a speed Nagato found hard to follow. He saw his little knife lying on the sidewalk and he scrambled over to take it, clutching the handle tightly in his hand. He moved closer to the two fighters, they were so engaged in each other that they didn't notice him. Nagato had to do something, he was so tired of being a victim and he still didn't want Sasuke to get hurt. Gripping the knife, Nagato swallowed and plunged it into his tormentors shoulder. It wouldn't kill him by a long shot but maybe it would slow him down.

Yahiko snarled in pain and flung out a fist towards Nagato that was intercepted by Sasuke's hand. The Uchiha's eyes were blood red, his fangs and claws extended and he was _pissed_ that the rouge had struck Nagato and was attempting to do so again. The Uchiha glanced briefly at Nagato. "Run. Get to the were enclave as fast as you can Nagat-" He broke off with a snarl as Yahiko used his momentary distraction to claw a deep gash into his upper arm. Sasuke threw the rogue into the wall and bared his fangs. "I'm going to rip your head off and free Nagato from your sick games you fucker."

Yahiko laughed, it was a disturbing sound with no sanity in it whatsoever and those who heard it felt like they'd just listened to nails scratch down a chalk board. "You think you can Uchiha? Then come on. Show me what you've got." He lunged at the other vampire who dodged the blow easily.

Nagato paled when Yahiko sunk his claws into Sasuke's arm. This was it; he wouldn't let Yahiko hurt anyone else that he...loved. Oh fuckitifuck...he loved Sasuke. More blood pooled in his mouth and he spat it out with a grimace of disgust. He'd made a decision and now he would stick to it. "I'm done running." He said lowly and jumped on Yahiko's back, trying to weigh him down. If Yahiko killed him then so be it but he wouldn't die afraid.

The rogue vampire flipped him off his back and sent him crashing into the wall, the human's head hitting brick with a sickening crack that sent Sasuke's anger sky high. The Uchiha used Yahiko's momentary distraction to send a clawed hand ripping through the rogue's chest, crushing the heart. His other hand went to Yahiko's head and with a forceful wrench he ripped it off. Sasuke dropped the vampire corpse to the ground along with the head and rushed to Nagato. "I swear kæreste, if you ever do something like that again I'll..." a frustrated growl rumbled in his chest as he inspected his mate and searched for a proper consequence for scaring the shit out of him.

Pain had exploded behind Nagato's temples and every breath felt as if a knife was stuck right into his brain. He heard Sasuke talk to him and he wanted to reach out to him and assure him that he was okay but his body wouldn't obey him. Nagato could feel warm blood run from the back of his head and down his neck to pool under the collar of his coat. Finally he could manage to get his eyes open and he saw Sasuke's worried expression. "I..I need to puke."

Sasuke helped the redhead as he bent and emptied his stomach, the vampire's own stomach clenching and roiling at the sight and sound of his mate bleeding and ill. When the human's heaves ceased, Sasuke peered carefully at the back of Nagato's head and prodded gently. He saw a nasty split of scalp to the bone and a monster lump was forming where his mate's skull had met the wall but fortunately found no fractures. "Hold still." Sasuke carefully licked at the gash to heal it. Once that was finished, he picked the human up and carried him to his car, parked three blocks away. He couldn't take his mate to the human's hospital but he could bring him to the were enclave's clinic. He was fairly certain Nagato had a concussion and while vampire saliva could heal cuts and even mend bones a concussion was another thing entirely.

He wasn't particularly looking forward to the ass-chewing Nagato's friend was likely going to give him about this mess.

**oo—oo—oo—oo-oo**

If looks could kill Sasuke would have turned into a pile of ash in a second. Konan was growling deep in her throat as she looked from her best friend, lying pale and bruised in a clinic bed to the vampire standing next to it. "You were supposed to protect him and you bring him here with his skull cracked open. How is that protection?" She hissed like the cat she was.

Nagato looked up with hazy eyes. "It's okay Ko...not S'uke's fault." He let out a slightly hysterical giggle. "Do ya know that he licked my hair? Like a big pussy cat he did..." Nagato winced when moving hurt his head. "He's not a kitty though...you are." He pointed at Konan before promptly passing out.

Konan thanked the fates that the pain meds were finally taking effect. She stroked Nagato's cheek before turning to Sasuke with narrowed eyes. "I'm still not done with you, how could this happen?"

Sasuke ran a weary hand over his face. He was exhausted from the fight, hungry, and his arm was burning like a motherfucker since it wasn't what you'd call a minor wound. That bastard's claws had gone to the bone. He really wasn't in the mood to be snarled at. "He got it into his head that he needed to _help_ me fight. I was a little preoccupied trying to keep Bloodrage busy and Nagato jumped on his back."

"Nag jumped on his back?" Konan asked in disbelief as she thought of Nagato and his paralyzing fear when it came to the vampire stalking him and toying with him. "Wow, he must really love you."

For the first time since Sasuke had brought Nagato in; she really looked at the vampire, noting the tense lines around his mouth and how pale he was, even for a vampire. Konan reached out a finger and poked him in the injured arm but she quickly pulled the finger back at the threatening growl that rose from Sasuke's throat. Her eyes softened a little.

"Go get that taken care of and feed. We'll look after your mate."

"Hn." Sasuke turned and leaned down to press a kiss to Nagato's split lip. "Stubborn kæreste. I'll be back soon." He left the room to do as Konan suggested, just in reverse order. Feeding would enable his arm to heal much more quickly. He also pulled out his cell phone to check with the enforcement division to see if the cleanup of Bloodrage's body had been completed as he drove to a vampire blood bank.

Nagato woke up bathing in sweat and with a pounding heart; his drugged sleep had been filled with nightmares where Yahiko killed Sasuke. He sat up in bed and looked around warily, he was unsure of where he was until he saw a head of familiar blue hair resting on the bed next to him. He reached out and poked Konan, startling when she jumped out of the chair she'd been sitting in with a snarl.

"Sorry." He apologized meekly. "Where's Sasuke? Is he okay?"

Konan snorted. "You've been awake for a minute and that's what you're asking?" She sat down again and took pity on the redhead. "Your vampire is fine, he had some things to take care of but he should be back shortly, don't worry. Concentrate on getting all better now...so that I can beat that scrawny little ass of yours to the ground. What the _hell_ were you thinking taking on a vampire?" Konan barely restrained herself from shaking her friend like a ragdoll.

"I had to do something, Sasuke was hurt and I had to help. I couldn't run away and leave him there." Nagato looked at her in defiance. "You must understand."

"I do understand moron, you love him."

Nagato opened his mouth to deny it but closed it again...looking down at the sheet covering him. "Yeah...I think I do."

**oo—oo—oo—oo-oo**

Sasuke was in a private feeding room at the blood bank draining several bags of blood dry. Suddenly the door opened and in strode Itachi, looking as immaculate and calm as he always did. Sasuke felt the temperature in the room drop a few degrees. Naruto came in behind the master vampire and Itachi closed the door. Black eyes met black and silence stretched in the room for at least a full minute before Itachi hissed. "What the hell is this I hear about you being wounded in the course of extermination? An extermination, I might add, that excessive force appears to have been used for."

The younger vampire raised a brow. "What your little minions didn't get the whole story? I'm surprised Itachi. Are your employees' standards slipping?"

A rather feral growl came from Itachi's throat. "Explain what's going on. Now."

Sasuke leaned back in the chair he was lounging in. "It's a long story, one I really don't have time to go into presently, so you'll get an abbreviation now and an expanded explanation later. I found my mate; the rogue was threatening my mate."

Naruto caught sight of the tick in Itachi's temple and hurried over to take his mate's hand. He didn't want Itachi to do something that he would be bound to regret later...killing his brother would be such a thing.

"So who's the unlucky bastard who will be stuck with you?" He asked in an effort to break the brothers staring contest. Naruto continued to hold Itachi's hands, running his thumb smoothly over Itachi's knuckles.

Sasuke's brow twitched. "I seem to be one of the _lucky_," the word was spat out, "ones. I recognized my mate at the first touch. So far he isn't _stuck_ with me and he most likely never will be. Thanks to the rogue he alternately hates and fears vampires and the possibility of a relationship, the odds of him agreeing to be bound to me for eternity are slim to none. So lucky escape ne Naruto?"

Itachi's hackles lowered immediately and his eyes softened in sympathy. It would be hell for his little brother, knowing who his mate is and being unable to claim them.

Naruto stepped closer to Itachi his eyes widened in sympathy, he couldn't imagine being without Itachi now, they were one. "Aw come on Sasuke...I didn't mean it like that, your mate would be crazy to reject you. And you are an Uchiha...I heard all this stories now about how great you are and how you can charm the leaves off a tree. Go get your man." Naruto rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. "I...I could talk to him if you want, I didn't handle my mating all that well at first either as you well know. I'm human so if he's scared maybe talking to me could help."

The younger Uchiha snorted. "I don't think so. It's a completely different situation usuratonkachi; you hadn't had your throat ripped out by a rogue vampire who continued to stalk you just to fuck with your head before you met my brother. Besides, he's sedated right now. He tried to help me take down the rogue despite me telling him to run and ended up with a concussion."

Blue eyes locked on Sasuke sharply. "So you're telling me that this scared human stayed and fought the vampire that has hurt this all this time? You don't find that weird at all?" Naruto let go of Itachi's hand to stroke his fingers down his lover's neat ponytail instead. "He cares about you enough to fight his worst nightmare to protect you. I would do the same for Itachi. I don't think you should give up hope just yet."

"I didn't say I had no hope. I said the chances are low and right now, I'm tired, I'm wounded, I've already had one ass-chewing today, and I'm worried about my mate. Adrenaline causes odd reactions blondie, he may have just been trying to get some of his own back on the rogue or been caught up in the moment. I don't know and I don't wish to speculate. I just want to fill up then get back to him." Sasuke's eyes met his brother's and he received a nod.

"We'll let you do so then otouto." Itachi cupped Naruto's elbow and tilted his head towards the door. He could see that his brother was too spent from the night's events to deal with lectures or advice right now.

"Kay then Sasuke-bastard, we'll leave you to it...good luck." Naruto waved as Itachi lead him out of the room, he reached down at took a hold of Itachi's hand again, he didn't care that Itachi was the Master vampire of the region. Naruto just needed to touch his mate, especially after Sasuke's story.

**oo—oo—oo—oo-oo**

Nagato sat in bed fiddling with his phone, his fingers hovered over the buttons before he gathered his courage and dialed the number he had already memorized without having dialed it before. He placed the phone to his ear and waited for Sasuke to pick up.

"Uchiha."

"Um...Hi. It's me, I just wanted to hear how you are, that you're alright." Nagato gripped the bed sheet with his free hand as he spoke.

One the other end of the line Sasuke's eyes softened at the sound of his mate's voice. "I'm fine Nagato. It's not a serious injury for a vampire, by tomorrow night it will be completely healed. How's your head feeling?"

Nagato let out a breath of relief just hearing Sasuke's voice. He knew vampires healed fast but he still worried. "I'm fine, a bit of a headache but nothing serious...thank you for helping me."

Affection filled Sasuke's tone. "I told you I'd protect you kæreste. I wanted to protect you."

"You did." Nagato agreed. "And I wanted to protect you right back...granted that was a big fat fail but when I saw him slicing at you something in me just snapped." Nagato needed to get these words out and it was easier saying them over the phone instead of face to face where he might lose his courage. "He's really gone...right? Yahiko. He won't come back?"

The corner of Sasuke's mouth kicked up as he turned the corner onto the road that lead to the clinic. "He's gone. When he threw you into the wall I lost it a bit and you could say it was a bit overkill. The cleanup crew also cremated the corpse. Nothing could possibly bring him back to life now."

Nagato gripped his phone tight enough to make the plastic groan in protest. "Good, I'm happy he's dead." He fiddled with the sheets again. "Will I see you sometime soon?"

"I'm almost at the clinic now. I should be there in about five minutes."

The corner of Nagato's mouth turned upwards in a small smile and he hissed when his lip split opened again. "Kay, see you then." Nagato flipped the phone shut and stared at the green walls of the small room he was in. He wasn't magically cured of his fear and his distrust of vampires because Yahiko was dead. Sasuke was different though and Nagato wanted to see him again.

It actually took Sasuke less than five minutes to get back to Nagato's room. He knocked lightly on the door and stepped inside, giving his mate a small, close-lipped smile. "Hey."

"Hi" Nagato gave the vampire a crooked smile as he looked him over; trying to make sure that Sasuke didn't have any hidden injuries. He placed his hands on the mattress on either side of his body and scooted upwards so that he was in a more sitting position.

Sasuke walked over and sat on the edge of the bed and his eyes went to the split lip and huge bruise that Nagato sported. He raised a hand and brushed his fingertips ever so lightly around the edges of the bruise. "I'm sorry I didn't get there before he did this."

"Don't apologize; I didn't exactly make it easy for you...or Konan." He took a hold of Sasuke's hand and held it in his own. "I'm sorry you had to kill."

The vampire shook his head. "Don't be. It's what I do, what I've done since I grew out of being a fledgling. I am an executioner for my kind Nagato but this was much more than a simple execution, it was personal. He hurt you and no one who does that will escape my wrath, ever."

Nagato's cheeks pinkened and he squeezed Sasuke's hand tighter. "I'm not...I'm not okay. I'm still a mess, paranoid, scared, untrusting and with pretty severe ocd syndromes." Nagato sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand. "This isn't coming out right, simply put I'm a basket case but I want to have you in my life. I want to see what we could be. I just need time and patience. Maybe we could like...date?" Nagato looked up at Sasuke pleadingly. "You know getting to know one and other and...hold off with the biting..."

Anyone who'd ever thought Sasuke couldn't truly smile was proven incredibly wrong as the brunette's lips curved up in a relieved and happy smile. "I'd like that. I'd really like that a lot kæreste. I won't bite you unless you want me to, I give you my word." ¨

"You're beautiful when you smile." The words just slipped out before he could stop them and Nagato felt like hitting himself for being such a girl. "I look forward to getting to know you then." Nagato smiled at him.

A slight blush accompanied Sasuke's smile now but it didn't dim. "I'm not the only one who's beautiful when they smile kæreste." He leaned forward to murmur against the redhead's lips, "And I greatly look forward to getting to know you better," his tongue flicked against the cut on Nagato's lip to heal it before he pressed a gentle kiss to his mate's lips.

Nagato pressed back with his lips but he didn't try to deepen the kiss, this was just perfect for now. The moment was ruined though by the gigantic yawn escaping him. "I apologize, I'm just really tired. Maybe I should sleep now...You could drive me home tomorrow...or later today and we could talk more. Our first date." Gray eyes drooped and another yawn fought its way to the surface.

Sasuke brushed a tender kiss across the human's brow. "Rest kæreste. I'll be here when you wake and I'll drive you home when the doctor releases you."

Snuggling down into the pillow Nagato closed his eyes, not letting go of Sasuke's hand as he drifted off to sleep.

**TBC…**

**AN:** _So Yahiko is dead and Nagato is finally free. All that is left now is the epilogue. Will Nagato ever trust Sasuke enough to let him bite him and allow them to be true mates? Does Sasuke have the patience to wait for Nagato? What do you think?_


	6. Mate: Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** We do not own Naruto nor any characters or locations thereof. The only thing we gain from writing this is perverted amusement.

**Warning:** Sex and Fluff and Vampire biting and drinking of blood.

**AN: **- _This story is a collab between Trulywicked and myself, half this story is hers; it's only posted here because we don't have a joined account on this site. Trulywicked is amazing and make sure to check out her work if you haven't._

_Please enjoy and please do review and tell us if you liked it and what you liked about it._

Ages:

Sasuke - Appears 25, actually several centuries old  
Nagato/Pein - 25

Translations:

sød en - sweet one  
lille røde - little red  
kaereste - according to Ash this translates roughly into darling  
Min dyrebare makker. Jeg takker Hecate for deg - My precious mate. I thank Hecate for you.  
elskede - beloved

If you want a mental image of the outside of Sasuke's house, look up Shigure's house from Fruits Basket

**MATE**

_**Epilogue**_

Nagato dropped his towel in the laundry basket after he had finished drying himself off after his shower. He stood in front of the mirror and fixed his piercings. Pein wasn't needed anymore but Nagato sort of liked the clothes and the piercings. He opened a tiny box and lifted out his newest addition. It was a naval piercing, pretty similar to his ruby one but in this one the stone was an onyx. He had seen it and it had reminded him of Sasuke. Nagato smiled as he thought of the vampire. They had been dating for almost half a year now and Nagato couldn't imagine his days without the other.

The redhead replaced the naval piercing with his new one before pulling on his bondage leather pants. They were going out tonight and Nagato wanted to blow Sasuke's mind. They had been taking things really slow but Nagato thought that he was finally ready. He pulled on a dark green tank top followed by a black fishnet shirt. His snake bite was in place as his eyebrow piercings but he'd left out the ones in his nose today. His hair had grown a bit and he left it down and un-gelled. One look at the clock on his wall had him hurrying to get done; Sasuke would be here soon to pick him up.

Sasuke turned the corner to go to Nagato's home, a small content smile on his face. Since they'd been dating his mate had gradually been coming out of the shell he'd been forced into because of Yahiko and Sasuke quite liked the blooming personality the redhead showed. Every now and again, most usually when Itachi and Naruto were with them, Nagato got a slight regretful look on his face and Sasuke knew his mate was feeling guilty that he was still shy of the mating bond, especially the bite. When the redhead started looking guilty, the vampire was always quick to assure him that he was fine with waiting for Nagato to be ready. Living for centuries and hunting other vampires had gifted Sasuke with more patience than Job when the reward was worth it and he could think of no greater reward than being bound to his mate.

Tonight he was taking Nagato to a new restaurant that Itachi had invested in that catered to both vampiric tastes and human as a bit of celebration for their half-year anniversary. He pulled up to the curb and slid out of his dark blue Maserati Spyder. He tugged his maroon silk shirt back into place, ran his hands down the black slacks and walked up to his mate's door, knocking lightly.

Nagato tugged the door open and ran his eyes over Sasuke greedily. Damn but the vampire looked fine. He worried his lip piercing thinking that maybe he had dressed wrong for the occasion, that he had gone a bit overboard. Ah well it was too late to change now.

"Hi." Nagato smiled at Sasuke and stepped closer to press a kiss against his lips. "You're right on time."

The outfit the redhead had on sent a hard gut punch of lust into the vampire but he shook it off just in time to return the kiss. "Mmm you look amazing."

A red brow rose playfully. "Thank you, you look rather delicious yourself." He grabbed his keys and phone and shut the door behind him. "Oh fuck, you had to take this car didn't you? You know that it practically gives me a boner just riding in it...this machine is a piece of art." Nagato grinned at Sasuke. "Where are we going anyway?"

Sasuke opened the door for Nagato with a wicked smirk. "That's a big part of the reason why I chose this car." He went to the driver's side and slid into the seat, starting the car. "Itachi invested in a new restaurant called Indulgence that caters to vampires as well as humans and I thought you'd enjoy going there."

Nagato slid in next to Sasuke, moaning softly at the at the way the seat molded to his body perfectly. "Sounds perfect. How are Itachi and Naruto by the way? Haven't seen them in a while." He agreed, looking at Sasuke's profile. "Hey my book is finished; I managed to crank out the last pages this morning." His muse had returned to him full force as Sasuke had entered his life.

"My brother and his mate are fine. I believe Naruto has somehow managed to con Itachi into taking a vacation. That's excellent about your book; I know you were working hard on it. I'm certain your editor's fairly relieved too. Tell me has that man ever considered sedatives?" Sasuke's voice held an edge of humor as he thought of the nervous Energizer Bunny of an editor that the publishing company had sent to Nagato.

Nagato tossed his head back and laughed loudly. "I don't know but he certainly could need them. But don't judge him too hard, he gets twice as nervous when you're there...I think he has a crush on you. He doesn't stutter and blush as much when we're alone." Nagato enjoyed the smooth car ride and just being close to Sasuke. His mind was whirling with thoughts about how he could seduce Sasuke and tell him he was ready but he figured they'd eat and talk a bit first.

"Hmm I'll just have to make sure he knows I'm very much a taken man." Sasuke pulled the car up to a building modeled after Greek architecture with a valet waiting out front. "We're here."

Getting out of the car Nagato stroked the gleaming paint of it with loving fingers before he followed Sasuke inside the restaurant. They were lead to a private table and the atmosphere was just perfect. Homey and luxurious at the same time. "This is a really nice place; your brother has made a good investment."

The vampire's lips twitched. "Don't say that around Naruto. He's the one who 'suggested' Itachi put money into it. I don't want the usuratonkachi getting a big head."

"You mean that his ego can expand more without exploding?" Nagato asked with a chuckle. He really liked the blond man but he really had self assurance to spare. "So stupid question but do you have any recommendations for what to order here?" Nagato ran his fingers through his hair and leaned in closer to the vampire sitting opposite from him.

"According to Mr. Ego just about everything is delicious. Though I'll admit I couldn't tell you from personal experience." The brunette reached out and traced a finger along the back of his mate's hand. "They serve authentic Greek cuisine with some Italian added in for spice so I'd go for whatever Greek dish you like."

"Okay." Nagato flipped open the menu and scanned the dishes. He was nervous about the evening and his plans but he was hungry too, besides Sasuke would be suspicious if he didn't eat at all. "I think I'll have the Kleftiko then along with a glass of the house wine." He turned his hand so that it was palm up on the table and laced their fingers together.

A waiter seemed to appear as if by magic, a pad in hand. "Very good sir. And for you Uchiha-sama?"

Sasuke quirked a brow and ordered a specialty blood meal. Once the waiter had faded away again he took a moment to study Nagato's face, indulging in a habit he'd developed of just taking in his mate's features. He always seemed to find something newly remarkable about them. "So do you have a plot idea for your next book or are you letting the muse rest for a while?"

"I have a few ideas floating around but nothing solid yet." Nagato said with a smile and mentally cursed himself for having jumped when the waiter came out of nowhere. There was still fear lurking at the back of his head and he hated it. "For now I think I just want to enjoy my free time for a while. How are you, I suppose you're having a full plate if Naruto's managed to drag Itachi on vacation."

Sasuke shook his head. "Not really actually. I'm his brother and should Itachi ever die of natural causes then I inherit by default but his second in command is a vampire named Gaara and personally I'm more than glad for it. I'm not meant to run the city's vampire business. I truly don't have the icy iron patience and diplomacy needed to do so."

Nagato chuckled warmly. "I can imagine you getting a little...impatient yeah. I think I've seen Gaara at Club Crimson at times. Red hair, uses more eyeliner that a fourteen year girl...scary as fuck?" Nagato startled again as the waiter showed with their food but he thought that he managed to hide it somewhat well. The food smelled heavenly and Nagato felt his mouth water.

Sasuke chuckled. "It's more that I just don't have the ability to tolerate the diplomatic bullshit my brother has to deal with and yes, that would be Gaara, though it's not eyeliner. He's originally from a desert tribe that has a manhood ceremony involving tattoos. He's also...mellowed since he and Naruto got into a fight." The vampire shuddered as he recalled that coven meeting. After about three months training with Itachi, Naruto had been skilled enough to take down any neophyte to adept level vampire though no one would ever think he could take on a death bringer like Gaara but when Gaara had insulted Itachi and questioned a major decision over the course of that meeting Naruto had challenged the death bringer. And much to everyone's shock he'd won though Itachi had been absolutely livid that Gaara would accept Naruto's challenge knowing that the blond had only been training for three months. "Itachi's had Gaara on assignments from hell ever since too. Not that I blame my brother, I'd be plenty pissed in his shoes."

"Naruto is a force of nature; he faces everything head on and conquers his obstacles." Nagato said with just a hint of envy, he would like that level of confidence and belief in himself too. "I almost feel sorry for Gaara though, Itachi can hold a grudge." Nagato reached for his glass and took a sip of the earthy, spicy wine, closing his eyes as the flavor washed over his palate. "Mmmm, this is amazing wine." He purred as he took another little sip hoping it would help him relax even more. He didn't want to get drunk though, he wanted to be lucid and remember every moment of this night.

Sasuke nodded. "Yes he can. I think though, that after oh a century or two Naruto will manage to mediate a more peaceful co-existence between them." He partook of his blood meal and watched his mate's sensual enjoyment of the food and wine, a fond half smile on his lips.

Nagato laughed again. "If all else fails he can annoy them to friendship." Nagato finished his food and leaned back in his chair. "Gods, I think that was the best meal I've ever had." He stroked his flat stomach. "There must be magic in this kitchen." He licked his lips to savor the last of the taste

.

Onyx eyes followed the hand even as Sasuke chuckled a bit. "It wouldn't surprise me. Some of the best chefs in this city are literally wizards of food preparation."

Nagato stood from his seat in a fluid motion and walked over to Sasuke across the table, putting his hands on the vampire's shoulders and straddled his lap. "Thank you for the delicious meal." He whispered and leaned in for a kiss.

Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise at the bold move but he was far from stupid. His hands rested at Nagato's hips and he met the man's lips with his in a nibbling, playful, adoring kiss. He didn't know what had gotten into his mate but he certainly wasn't about to complain.

"Mmmm, tastes even better than the food." Nagato smiled against Sasuke's lips before flicking his tongue over them, darting it inside for a second and pulling back out again. He sat down more firmly on Sasuke's lap and wound his arms around his neck. "I am done waiting Sasuke, I want you...all of you."

The vampire pulled back from the kiss in surprise and searched the gray eyes. "Kæreste? What are you saying?"

Holding Sasuke's gaze steadily Nagato brought his hands up and cupped Sasuke's cheeks. "I'm saying that I want us, and all that comes with it...forever. I'm ready and before you ask yes I have thought it through and yes I know what it means. I _want_ it."

Sasuke's hands rose to clasp lightly around Nagato's wrists as a wave of joy swept through him. He was happy, grateful, and humbled that the incredible man in his lap was willing to trust him enough to be bound to him. He turned his head and pressed a kiss to Nagato's wrist. "Min dyrebare makker. Jeg takker Hecate for deg. I won't hurt you kæreste."

"Someday you really have to teach me that language." Nagato pressed soft kisses behind Sasuke's ear. "I know you won't hurt me, I trust you." He moved the kisses to the jaw line. "I want you to make love to me, fill me and bind us together."

No other words could possibly get Sasuke harder, faster than those. He closed his eyes and had to place a choke chain on his control to remember that they weren't in the right place to do this. He nuzzled Nagato's ear. "Do you want to go to your apartment or my home?"

Nagato rocked gently against him on his lap, letting Sasuke know that he wasn't the only one aroused and threaded his fingers through soft black hair. "Well we've already tried my bed; I think it's time for yours don't you?"

The vampire shivered and nodded before nudging Nagato off his lap. He tossed a few bills on the table, slipped an arm around his mate's waist, and headed for the exit. A brief glare had the valet practically breaking laws to get the Maserati there as fast as humanly possible. Once again Sasuke opened the door for Nagato and moved around to get in the driver's seat. He started the car and began navigating through the evening traffic and streets a bit like a barracuda navigates through a school of fish. Unlike Itachi, Sasuke didn't live in a penthouse, family owned building or otherwise, he'd bought land and built a house a few centuries ago, occasionally adding on or updating the house as new technology surfaced. He preferred having a house, the solidity and permanence of it.

His home wasn't huge or gaudy. It was a simple two-story Japanese style house in a wooded area. He kept his bedroom, home office, guest bedroom, and a meditation room on the top floor. On the bottom, in addition to the usual kitchen, living room, and dining room, he'd converted a large space into a dojo to keep himself in shape. It was a house that suited him to the ground and he hoped Nagato would like it as well.

Nagato's eyes widened as Sasuke turned into a graveled driveway and slowly came to a stop in a secluded wooden area. The house nestled there fitted perfectly with its surroundings and it was like a hidden little paradise. Nagato hadn't had a clue that something like this existed so close to the city. "This is your house?" He turned gray eyes on the vampire. "It's beautiful." He opened the car door and got out of the Maserati.

Nagato hadn't known what to expect for Sasuke's house but it wasn't this. Now that he saw it though he thought it fit his beloved perfectly. Sasuke was a very private and sensitive person and Nagato could see this to be a haven for him, a place to be himself completely. "Will you show me around?"

Sasuke slipped up behind his mate and wrapped his arms around the redhead. "Of course. I'm glad you like it." The vampire moved so that he had Nagato by the hand and led the human into the house.

He flicked on the lights and toed off his shoes by the door. "It's a fairly basic floor plan, four and a half rooms on each floor and the shower and bath are in an annex." The living room was minimalisticly furnished yet still projected comfort in shades of gold and a rich russet. The couch could obviously double as a futon and the coffee table had storage beneath it, making the most out of the space without taking up too much room. Sasuke lead his mate through the similarly colored dining room into the kitchen which, as a room that was rarely used, didn't have much in the way of appliances and cooking utensils. It had an obviously high tech refrigerator, sand colored granite countertops, pinewood cabinets, yellow walls, and terra cotta tile, giving it a light and airy feel. "The annex is just off the next room, a dojo I use to keep myself honed." He went through the dojo which was typical in its arrangement for its purpose and into the annexed bathing area. It was done in shades of maroon and forest green with a whirlpool tub large enough to fit three people and a large shower set a few feet away from said tub as well as lots of counter space with a few cluttered hygiene products.

He walked back into the main part of the house, his thumb making circles on the inside of Nagato's wrist. "Upstairs is my home office for when I occasionally take a case home, a guest bedroom, the meditation room, and of course," his voice lowered just a bit in a purr, "the main bedroom." The doors to both the meditation room and the office were open so one could see that they were quite different in decor. The meditation room was done in soothing shades of light blue and green with exceptionally comfortable seating whereas the office was stark black and white and the furniture purely functional.

Sasuke edged towards one of the closed doors and paused in front of it, his hand dropping Nagato's to cup the human's face. His eyes were deep and intense with emotion as his thumb stroked the ridge on one cheekbone. He could hardly believe that he was finally about to bind himself to his mate. Once they entered the bedroom tonight there was no turning back. "Nervous?"

Sasuke's voice made Nagato week in the knees, he could spend hours just listening to the other speak in that low rumble of his. "A little bit...more excited and full of anticipation though." He smiled at his love. "If I wasn't crazy about you already I might have taken you for your house, it's amazing." Nagato leaned in closer. "We really have to try out that bath tub sometime too." He teased and leaned in to Sasuke's touch.

The dark eyes lit with combined humor and lust and Sasuke leaned in to cover Nagato's mouth with his. He reached back and opened the pocket door to his bedroom as he tasted and teased his mate's mouth with gentle nibbles and flicks of the tongue. He tugged the redhead into the room. Sasuke's bedroom was decorated in sapphire blue and silver with an occasional flash of crimson or emerald for a bit of visual interest. The king-sized bed was a lake of sapphire silk sheets, a silver comforter folded at the end of it looking a bit like a wave break, a sturdy ebony wood box frame and no headboard gave it a look of functional luxury.

Nagato kissed back with enthusiasm as he lifted Sasuke's silk shirt so that he could run his hands underneath it, caressing the vampire's back and sides. The bedroom was gorgeous, the colors soothing and the bed...the bed was sin itself and Nagato couldn't wait to see if it was as soft as it looked. He walked further into the room still attached to Sasuke's lips, until his knees hit the bed. Nagato let himself fall backwards onto the sea of silk and he pulled Sasuke along with him, still kissing and touching him where ever he could reach. "You taste so good, I'm addicted to you." He whispered as he licked down Sasuke's jaw and spread his legs to make more room for Sasuke.

Sasuke purred and let himself be pulled down. He settled in between his mate's legs and his hands slipped up under the redhead's shirt, smoothing over the skin he'd been wanting to get his hands on all evening. He nuzzled his lover's ear. "It's a mutual addiction then kæreste and I have no desire to be rehabilitated."

"Good, 'cause neither do I." Nagato arched his back, pressing closer to Sasuke's magical touch. He fiddled with the buttons on Sasuke's shirt until he gave up with a frustrated growl and pulled it over the vampire's head instead. Nagato raked his fingers down Sasuke's back until he reached the swell of the other's buttocks. He squeezed the firm globes and pulled Sasuke down against his own aching groin.

A soft growl of lust rumbled in the vampire's throat and he moved his hands up to tweak Nagato's nipples, tugging lightly on the hoops through the little nubs. He nibbled along the edge of Nagato's jaw and ground his hips against his mate's. "You're intoxicating Nagato. The purest, headiest, finest wine to my senses."

Nagato hissed with pleasure as his nipples were played with, they were so sensitive and it never failed to drive him crazy. The fact that it was Sasuke touching him now made it all the better. He tossed his head back and tightened his thighs around Sasuke's slender hips. "Gods you make me crazy...I want you to taste me all over, to get as drunk off me as I am off you." Nagato's arms wandered back up against Sasuke's back until he could cup the vampire's face and pull him down for another kiss, this time pouring all the love he felt into it.

Sasuke groaned as the words just made him harder. He pulled the redhead's shirt off and leaned down to press a kiss to the center of his mate's chest. He dragged his tongue up, over Nagato's collarbone, and down to a pierced nipple. He flicked the piercing with his tongue, tugged on it with his teeth, then began to suck lightly on the nipple. One hand played a complementary rhythm with the opposite nipple while the other worked on unfastening Nagato's pants.

"Nnnnnghh..." Nagato was a moaning, writhing mass of pleasure beneath Sasuke's hands and mouth. Every touch was electricity and every lick was a lightning bolt. His cock was hard as stone and he couldn't help but press up against Sasuke's hand as the vampire undid his pants; he needed the friction, needed Sasuke to touch him. "Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuuuuuck! I want you so much Sasuke!" Nagato bucked up against Sasuke and clawed at his shoulders with needy hands, completely consumed with lust.

"Shh kæreste you have me, I'm right here," Sasuke purred as he finally managed to undo Nagato's pants. A bolt of heat went right to his cock when his hand met only naked skin, discovering that his mate had gone commando. "I'm right here. Touching you," he took the shaft of his lover's cock in hand, "tasting you," he lapped his way down Nagato's chest to let his tongue and teeth play with the navel piercing, "loving you."

"I love you too." Nagato panted and tossed his head back and forward, feeling the smooth silk caress his cheek as he writhed against it. Every part of his body screamed for Sasuke, he could feel his own precum run over Sasuke's hand, slicking the way as the vampire pumped his flushed erection. His body shivered with need. Nagato's hands scrambled for something to hold on to, something to keep him grounded, his fingers thread themselves in silky soft black hair and tugged on it harshly.

The vampire carefully pushed Nagato's pants the rest of the way off with his free hand as he stroked the redhead's erection. He hardly noticed the hands pulling on his hair as he pressed his thumb gently into the leaking slit and rubbed the precum over and around the mushroomed head. He rubbed his cheek affectionately on his mate's flat belly before nibbling and licking his way farther down. His breath washed over Nagato's cock as his mouth hovered over it. He rubbed his lips over the flushed head and flicked his tongue out for a taste.

Nagato almost jumped off the bed at the feeling of Sasuke's tongue on his cock. His hands tightened in Sasuke's hair even more and he trembled with the effort not to shove himself deep inside Sasuke's mouth. "It feels so good love." Nagato spread his legs almost obscenely wide, baring all for his love, trusting him with his very being. "Please, please Sasuke...suck me." He was begging now but he couldn't care less. All that mattered was Sasuke and the incredible sensations the vampire made him feel.

The Uchiha had no problem complying with the request. He parted his lips and took the redhead's erection into his mouth. He began to bob his head, taking a little more of the shaft in each time until he was deep-throating his lover. He reached up under his mattress and drew out the bottle of lubricant that he, like most sexual men, had stashed for easy access. As he continued to move his mouth up and down Nagato's cock, occasionally pausing with his nose nudging the human's pubic hair to work his throat around the hard flesh, he popped open the cap, poured some of the slippery liquid over his fingers, and brought them to the small pucker of his mate's anus. He massaged the tight rosebud, spreading the lube around, then eased one finger inside slowly.

Nagato couldn't have stopped the high pitched whine that escaped his throat if his life had depended on it. Sasuke's mouth was like a vacuum and the way the other swallowed around and massaged his cock with his throat was enough to drive even the calmest person crazy. There was a slight sting as Sasuke's finger entered him but it still felt so incredibly good. It felt right and Nagato wanted more. He was almost sobbing with need now, pressing back against Sasuke's finger wanting it deeper inside him. "More Sasuke, hurry! I want you to fuck me."

Sasuke pulled his mouth off the redhead's cock. "Shhh. I intend to kæreste." He placed a string of kisses along Nagato's inner thigh until he reached the perfect spot. He could hear the blood pounding through the vein, could smell it, sweet under the skin. He lapped at the area and let his fangs extend. He pressed a second finger into his mate as he gently sank his fangs into the thigh. He moaned at the taste of his lover thick, heavy, and spicy on his tongue.

Nagato felt Sasuke's fangs penetrate his skin and he almost came at the sensation, there was no pain what so ever, only a blinding all consuming pleasure that had Nagato screaming Sasuke's name at the top of his lungs. If Sasuke hadn't kept him still he would have tried to fuck himself on the fingers stretching him open. His heart was racing and his breath coming out in short gasps. Nagato's blood was burning, he felt as if he was on fire and the only thing that possibly could make it better was Sasuke. "I love you..."

The vampire took his teeth from Nagato's thigh after only a couple swallows of the redhead's blood and carefully laved the punctures with his tongue, closing them without a trace left behind. He kissed the spot adoringly. "And I you kæreste. I love you more than words can express." He unfastened his own pants finally, having kept them on to exert some measure of control over himself, and shoved them and his underwear off as he kissed his way up his mate's body. He slipped a third finger into Nagato as he caught the human's mouth in a searing kiss. He reached down for the bottle of lube and poured some more over his painfully hard cock. He broke the kiss and nibbled at Nagato's ear. "Are you ready for me kæreste?"

Managing a breathless chuckle Nagato wrapped his arms around Sasuke's shoulders and nuzzled his neck. "Does it look like I'm not ready? I want you so much I hurt." Nagato licked the hollow of Sasuke's throat. "What I really want to do is flip you over, sink down on that beautiful cock and ride you until your eyes roll back in your head and you can't feel anything but me."

Sasuke purred. "Well far be it from me to deny you." He slid his fingers out of his mate, gripped Nagato's hips, and rolled them over until he was underneath his lover and the redhead was straddling his hips. The vampire spread the lube on his cock around and positioned so that he was nudging the entrance to his lover's body. "I'm all yours sød en. You are in the driver's seat."

"Mmm...Mine, I like the sound of that." Nagato shifted as he leaned back at grabbed the base of Sasuke's cock, helping to steady it as he slowly sank down on it. He removed his hand and continued until he could feel Sasuke's balls snuggly against his ass cheeks. His own deep red cock bobbed and leaked precum onto Sasuke's flat abdomen. Nagato moaned low in his throat as he slowly rose up only slam back down, repeating the movement over and over again. His hands came up to play with the rings in his nipples, pulling and twisting them as he rode Sasuke at a steady pace. "Gods you feel amazing inside me, you fill me so well." Nagato struggled to keep his eyes open and locked on Sasuke.

A heartfelt pleasured groan came from Sasuke's throat as he lifted his hips to meet his mate's downward thrusts. His hands slid up the redhead's sides and joined Nagato's in playing with the piercings. Being inside the hot glove of his beloved's body was heaven. The grip of the tight passage around his cock sent spears of lightening ecstasy through him as they moved together in the eternal instinctive dance. He met the darkened gray eyes and leaned up, his knees lifting behind the redhead, to capture his mate's lips with his own.

Nagato opened his mouth, letting Sasuke in and tangled his tongue with the other's. He kept riding Sasuke, moaning in pleasure as the vampire's cock rubbed against his prostate with every stroke. Nagato grabbed Sasuke's hands and placed them on his hips, motioning for Sasuke to help him move as he picked up the pace. His muscles were trembling with the effort but Nagato was so close to coming. He clenched around Sasuke's cock and continued to kiss him deeply, nipping at Sasuke's lips and running his pierced tongue along the roof of the other's mouth. "I'm so close Sasuke; you're so big, feel so good." Nagato grabbed his own cock and jerked it with rapid movements as pleasure pooled deep in his stomach. "I'm gonna cum."

Sasuke hissed as the friction and heat brought him close to his own release. He could feel it building in his balls, a pressure that was simmering to be freed. "Gods sød en, you're so hot and tight it's driving me crazy." He thrust harder up into his mate, seeking his own release as well as trying to tip the redhead over the edge. He panted and groaned with effort and pleasure. "Ah oh gods. Fuck! Nagato I can't hold it. I'm cu-" he broke off as his orgasm ripped through him with the force of a tsunami, wrenching a loud cry from his throat as he spilled himself deep inside his mate.

"Yes, oh yes...that's it baby. Cum for me!" Nagato tossed his head back as he felt Sasuke's release flood his insides. Nagato followed Sasuke over the edge with a choked sob of please and came all over Sasuke's stomach and chest. His passage rippled and clenched around the cock that was still inside him. Nagato leaned forward, collapsing on top of Sasuke's chest, not having the energy to care that he was lying in his own cum. He wanted to tell Sasuke how amazing it had felt and how much he loved him but at the moment he couldn't get a sound out. It seemed as if the vampire had fucked the voice right out of him.

Sasuke let out a lazily satisfied purr and ran his hands up and down his mate's back in long slow strokes. He nuzzled the top of Nagato's head, eyes closed in contentment. He felt whole in a way he never had in his many centuries of existence and he had the adored being in his arms to thank for it. "Thank you elskede."

Nagato placed soft tender kisses along Sasuke's collarbone, enjoying the afterglow and just being close to Sasuke. "Thank you, thank you for finding me when I was lost." Nagato raised his head and looked down at Sasuke, still marveling at the vampire's beauty. "This is forever; I'll never let you go." He leaned down and kissed Sasuke tenderly, just a light pressing of lips against lips before resting his head on Sasuke's shoulder again. Nagato felt safe and loved...feelings he'd thought he'd never have again and he couldn't be more grateful to have them back. He only hoped that he made Sasuke feel the same way.

The vampire's arms wrapped around his mate. "I love you Nagato and I promise you'll never have to let me go." His nose twitched as a tingle spread across his face. He knew what it was; his facial mating mark was making its appearance. "I'm so grateful I found you kæreste."

Feeling Sasuke's arms tighten minutely around him Nagato looked up just in time to see beautiful scrolling markings appear. He rolled off Sasuke and lay down beside him, steadying himself on an elbow. Nagato reached out and traced the black and red markings with the tip of his index finger, feeling as if a spark transferred from them into his own body. "I've only seen something like this from a distance before...they're beautiful. Even more so because they let everyone know you're taken...that you're mine."

Sasuke's lips curved up and his eyes closed as he savored the gentle strokes across his marks. The slight tingle they left in their wake would normally be arousing but they were both still a bit spent from their lovemaking so it was instead a pleasant addition to the afterglow. He opened his eyes, caught Nagato's hand with his, and kissed the tip of the index finger. "I am yours and I'm proud to wear proof of that." He released his mate's hand and cupped the redhead's cheek, a bit concerned about how Nagato would feel about his own mark denoting the mate bond. "You've a mark as well elskede."

"I kind of guessed so." Nagato brought his fingertips and ran them over the scarred tissue of his neck. "I felt it tingle at the same time your markings appeared." He leaned forward and kissed the corner of Sasuke's mouth. "I'm glad, it shows be belong to each other. Plus with this mark you have taken something horrible and made it precious." Nagato took one of Sasuke's hands in his own and placed the vampire's fingers on the mark on his neck, shivering at the pleasurable sensations that brought. "See?"

The vampire smiled gently, the humbling sensation that went through him seeing the proof that his mate was happy to bear his mark would have sent him to his knees had he been on his feet. He pressed a tender kiss to Nagato's lips and ran his thumb over the mark that concealed part of the hurtful marks of the past. "I don't know what I did to please the fates but I'm so fucking lucky they chose me to be your mate."

"We're both lucky." Nagato agreed and kissed Sasuke again. "The fates may have brought us together but as I see it we chose each other." He rose up on his knees and looked down at Sasuke with an impish smile. "Now I don't know about you but I'm feeling awfully sticky." Nagato ran a hand down his chest. "And you have this huge tub just begging to be used..." He grinned at his mate.

Sasuke laughed and reared up to catch Nagato's face in his hands for a short, hard kiss. "Then by all means let's use it kæreste." He rolled off the bed with Nagato and started for the door, pausing to let his mate go first. Suddenly he felt full of energy and not just at the prospect of a round of water play. He was finally, happily bound to his mate and the years ahead looked bright and joyful. Life couldn't get any better at this point and Hecate willing things would remain this way for centuries to come.

**THE END!**

**AN**- _Well this is it, the end of the road for Mate. We hope you've liked it and that you've had as much fun reading it as we had writing it. Please if you have the time, review and let us know what you thought. _

_There is a third installment to this universe, it's called Magic any guessed to the pairing?_

_Thank you so much for reading!_


End file.
